


Denial

by Kista11



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Mind Games, Murder, Past Sexual Abuse, Ramsay is his own warning, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 34,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kista11/pseuds/Kista11
Summary: Sansa and Theon have ultimately failed when they tried to escape Winterfell. After going through the routine of being Ramsay's wife, Sansa's decided that she's had enough and takes a stand. What happens when she gets through to Ramsay but he refuses to accept it?COMPLETED





	1. In Need of a Change

Sansa tried to stop her heart from beating so wildly in her chest. She knew it was all over when the hounds sniffed so closely to her. The nearest guard found her and dragged her out from her arms while her legs were flailing around. Sansa tried to fight out of his iron grip but she made sure not to cry. She wouldn’t give them any satisfaction in watching her cry. 

She saw Ramsay walk towards her and Theon and she held her breath. The worst was yet to come. She saw him make a beeline towards Theon hold the man up by his shirt. 

“What are you doing all the way out here, Reek? Nonetheless with my wife and Myranda dead in Winterfell.” 

“She deserves a better life away from you” Theon spat with confidence. 

Ramsay’s eyes ignited with fire even though he kept his face freakily calm. 

“Take my wife to her chambers NOW”. He said harshly. 

Sansa felt a tug on both of her arms as she was being dragged away. She looked back only to see Ramsay ruthlessly beating Theon. 

X 

“Reek needs to pay the punishment don’t you think?” Ramsay told a guard in the dungeons. “Deal with him. I believe my wife needs to learn a lesson”. 

Ramsay walked out of the cell but made sure not to walk too far. He wanted to hear the screams and begs of mercy that Theon let loose once he thought Ramsay left. 

X 

When Sansa got to her room, she tried to keep on her brave face. But once Ramsay walked in, she grew nervous and unsure of her fate. 

“Oh Sansa. Did you really think you could leave me?” He asked with a fake smile. 

Sansa stayed silent and didn’t dare speak. She knew that if she did, her punishment would be even worse than it was. She looked down and tried avoiding his icy blue eyes. 

Ramsay cupped her chin with his hand and forced her to look up. Sansa remained silent but began breathing heavily while squinting her eyes in a hateful glance. 

“On the bed” Ramsay growled before giving his famous mischievous grin. Sansa obliged and sat on the bed. 

“Take off your clothes” he ordered once more. He looked at her with a lustful smile and just when she was about to take off her elaborately fastened gown, a guard came to save the day. 

“What?!” Ramsay yelled with pure anger. 

“My Lord, your father requires both of your presences at dinner at once” the guard said while trying to ignore the hateful glance the Bolton son threw his way. Ramsay sighed and knew that he had to get going. 

He stuck out his arm and waited for Sansa to move off the bed. She hesitantly reached for his arm and once she grasped it, she slightly tensed up in fear of a slap. 

Nothing. 

X 

Sansa sat down in the private family dining hall and watched as her husband sat next to her. He placed his hand on her lower thigh and she cringed but stopped when she noticed Roose glancing her way. 

“Is there a reason why you have requested our presence here father?” Ramsay asked with a sudden interest. 

“Walda Frey, my dear wife and your mother by marriage Ramsay, is pregnant and has been for some time.” Roose said while looking happily at Walda. Sansa could feel Ramsay’s hand shake with shock. 

”Maester said it will be a boy” Walda exclaimed stupidly. At this, Ramsay tightly squeezed Sansa’s thigh with profound anger. She gasped quietly under her breath and noticed Ramsay’s face twisting itself with fury but then he calmed himself down just as fast. 

“I am happy for you, father” Ramsay said with a dull, slow voice. Roose glanced at his son with a smug look of satisfaction. 

“My wife and I would like to be excused” Ramsay said with a voice filled with forced politeness. He grasped Sansa’s hand and pulled her away from the table. Sansa looked back once at the fat lady and offered a small smile. “Congratulations” she nicely whispered before she was pulled out of the room by Ramsay. Surprisingly, he pushed Sansa into her room and closed the door, walking back to his chamber. Ramsay’s room was right next to Sansa’s and she could just faintly hear the smashing of glass. 

X 

Sansa sat in the large metal tub staring at the ceiling thinking about what could happen now. Surely Ramsay needed to act fast and have an heir but Sansa knew it wouldn’t change anything. Of course she was the key to the North but if she had a baby, it wouldn’t secure her as a ruler. She would just be a pawn to the future son of Roose Bolton. 

She shifted her position in the bathtub so that her arms wrapped around her legs and her head rested on her knees. It was warmer that way. She heard a soft creak in the door and turned her head to see who it was. 

“Don’t be frightened, My Lady. I am your new handmaiden, Shana. I am here to assist you with your bathing”. Shana wasn’t too young but she clearly wasn’t over the age of 15. Sansa beckoned her to come closer and let the young girl wash her hair. After Myranda, Sansa had nothing left to lose. Ramsay needed her now more than ever and this small girl wouldn’t try to kill her. Not if she knew what was good for her. 

“What lovely colored hair you have, My Lady” Shana complimented about Sansa’s phoenix colored hair. 

“Thank you Shana. And of your hair color? Surely you come from the North?” Sansa wondered. Shana’s hair was practically the darkest shade of black. She clearly hadn’t taken a bath in so long as her hair was nested and had many knots. 

“My family and I came from farther up North to join Ramsay’s cause but the Lord of my house has sold me to Ramsay”. She shared as she brushed through Sansa’s long hair. Shana looked absolutely heartbroken. She missed her family just as much as Sansa missed hers. 

Just when Sansa was about to open her mouth to comfort the girl, the door to her chamber squeaked open. In came Sansa’s husband looking like a savage with his black curls in a mess, some sticking to his forehead because of his sweating from the mini tantrum he had. He jerked his head to the side as if he was signaling to Shana to leave. The handmaiden ran to get Sansa’s towel and draped it on the side of the tub, saving the woman from sheer nakedness. She scurried off to leave and Sansa just tightened her arms around her legs even more, not wishing to be seen by her husband’s prying eyes. 

“Look up” she heard the command and slowly obeyed. Her soft blue eyes met his cold ones that always fascinated those who could get close enough. She tried to search his eyes for a sliver of a chance of humanity. Nothing. He was completely wild. Anger fueled him at that moment. 

“Out of the tub and on to the bed” he barked. Sansa willingly obliged and stood in the tub covering herself quickly with the towel. She sat at the foot of her bed and looked down trying to ignore the man’s glare. This was her punishment. She saw Ramsay’s feet move and her hands rip the towel she had carefully wrapped on her off. She pushed her down so that her back laid flat on the bed. Sansa heard the rustle of his trousers as they were being pulled off. She felt the familiar pain of her husband inside of her as he leaned on top of her. At some point, he forced the poor girl to open her eyes and stare at him as he released his seed inside of her. 

Sansa didn’t know how long it took him. It felt as if it took years but Ramsay finally left her chambers and went to his own. It was dark outside and Sansa knew that most of those who lived in the castle were fast asleep but she sat up in bed each time she heard the slightest noise. It took a long time but she finally fell asleep. 

X 

Some part in Sansa wished that she hadn’t had woken up that morning. She took her sweet time getting out of her bed and putting on one of her many exquisite dresses. On her way down to breakfast, she had a slight intervention for herself as she silently crept into a deserted staircase. 

“Enough is enough, Sansa. You can’t be happy if Ramsay continues to treat you like this and you allow him too” she mentally scolded herself for cowering like a child when it came to Ramsay. No. She would tell him exactly what she wanted. 

X 

Sansa knew Ramsay would come again. His father had once again made Ramsay fume with anger at dinner by stating that Roose would finally have a true heir. She knew that Ramsay threw the blame on Sansa as if she opened her mouth at dinner. As if she would stand up to him. 

She made sure to take her bath before he came again. She also made sure that Shana kept the fire nice and hot with plenty of wood in it. 

Sansa made sure that she wasn’t wearing any clothing so that she could show that she wasn’t afraid of the bastard. Her long auburn hair was throughly combed and it all tumbled down her back. She stared into the fire deep in thought when she heard the door open. She looked towards it and saw just the person she was waiting for. Ramsay Bolton. 

Sansa watched as Ramsay turned around from closing the door and draw his attention towards the fire. He let out a small, quiet gasp of surprise and lifted one eyebrow in confusion. Normally when he walked in the room, Sansa tried to pretend to be asleep or tried to keep from making eye contact with him but tonight, Ramsay saw her standing there in no clothes at all with her blue eyes strongly catching his icy ones in the fire. She watched as he looked her up and down. Ramsay was so used to the scared Sansa that this woman standing before him was one of a radiant image. 

For a brief moment, Sansa closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She prayed to the gods that this man would listen to what she would have to say. That he wouldn’t laugh at the attempt of a negotiation she was about to make. 

Ramsay watched Sansa move timidly but in a courageous, passionate way. She walked towards him with silence but held out her hand waiting for him to grasp it. Ramsay was still a bit shocked but grabbed the small hand that waited for him to take it. Sansa pulled him towards her bed that awaited them and she stopped him so that she could pull of his tunic and trousers. When he tried moving forward to grab her, Sansa stopped him and gently pushed him onto bed. 

“Just relax Ramsay.” She said impatiently. He wasn’t stupid but this act that Sansa was pulling confused him. She couldn’t attack for he always made sure that she had no hidden weapons in her room. He decided to play along and moved towards the head of the bed and folded his hands under his head. He watched her intensely as she leaned forwards and climbed onto the bed. 

Ramsay shifted so that he could get on top of the girl next to him but she placed a hand on his chest to keep him down. With as much courage as she had in her body, Sansa lifted herself up so that she could straddle Ramsay and he shuddered at the strange feeling. Normally, he would never let a woman take control but it seemed as if Sansa had something on her mind so he would deal with it… for now. He placed both of his hands on Sansa’s hips but didn’t see a shudder or cringe. She tried as hard as she could to repress all her real emotions and focused on the conflict in front of her. She summed up as much strength as she could and got ready to speak. 

“You know what I am, Ramsay?” He raised his eyebrows but Sansa spoke before he could. “A noble woman from the house of Stark. I simply ask one question; am I a whore?” She asked with the fiercest expression on her face. 

“Now why would you suspect something like that my dear?” Ramsay asked with a fake smile that was meant to be sincere but came across as wretched. 

“All my life in the Winterfell kitchens I could hear the chatter of woman talking about how it feels to make love with your husband. How it was a pleasant experience. I’ve waited for the tales they spoke of to become true. Instead of making love, you fucked me like a common whore in the brothels. You leave me here to wallow in my self pity. Now where does that get us? I wanted to marry someone who was smart enough to play THE game. Are you able to do that? Because if so, we’d most likely work... very well together”. Sansa made sure that she made her point by moving her hand through his hair after her slight hesitation. She wanted to talk to Ramsay but in order to do that, she’d have to add some effort. 

“Tell me Sansa would a noble woman be willing to do all of this? Not that I don’t appreciate you trying but you yourself said you are a noble woman from the house of Stark”. He was trying to make her crack. He watched her stoic face as a smile crept unto his lips and he brought his hand closer up her torso. 

Despite his try, Sansa smiled back at him and caused his expression to falter. “Dear husband do forgive me. I am no longer a Stark”. 

“No not with the way you get what you want. No, wife, you are a Bolton” Ramsay countered. 

Sansa smiled mischievously and leaned herself forwards so that her forearms could rest on Ramsay’s chest. “So I am” she said with thought. 

“So what is it that you want, Sansa? I’ve grown quite tired of your game.” 

“You will respect me as your equal Ramsay.” At this, he scoffed. “I am the key to the North and with that, we could rule all these people together. Majority of these North lords just need to be reminded that Ned Stark’s daughter is still here. What would you suppose they do when they hear how I’ve been treated. Besides,” Sansa leaned in close and put her mouth by his ear. “You need an heir and a Stark. Here... I.... am.” Sansa nipped at his ear quickly. Ramsay gasped not with surprise but with unexpected pleasure. 

“And what will you do if I don’t take your ‘advice’?” Ramsay smirked with satisfaction at what he thought was a difficult question. 

“I will surely cut your throat just as what happened to my mother. It won’t be that difficult, my dear” She rocked her hips slightly just for an emphasis to show that she wasn’t scared. He softly moaned in response and Sansa knew that after this conversation he would get what he wanted. She only hoped that he took this conversation to heart and would go through with what she told him. 

”You know Sansa, you seem like you’ve finally come out of your scared shell. You are nothing like what was expected” he said as he began to slide his hands slowly up her body. 

Sansa put on a fake pout as if to tease her husband and leaned forward once more to whisper in his ear. “Did I do something wrong to upset you, Ramsay?” She pressed her body hard against his so that he could become aroused easily. What drove him over the edge was when she leaned close enough so that she could nip the base of his neck. 

“No, wife, it seems you’ve done everything right”. He tried to keep calm the entire night but he broke and Sansa found herself suddenly under Ramsay as he got her onto her back. 

“Tell me dearest, did you use this exact method on Joffrey? The imp? Baelish?” His small questions had caused Sansa to narrow her eyes in hatred which in turn, made Ramsay regret asking about those people. It killed her mood completely but she carried on. 

Sansa looked into Ramsay’s eye and answered the best way she knew how. “I am no longer a virgin but that is because of you. They never deserved to see any part of me because of the way they treated me.” 

“And I deserve to see your beautiful body under me? Surely then they’ve done worse than I’ve ever done. Tell me who they are and what they’ve done. I will make them pay for all they’ve done to you. You are mine now, Sansa.” She knew that he meant it.Ramsay was possessive over what was his and even though none of what occurred happened when she was with him, he would make sure that they paid for what they did. 

“In time, Ramsay, I will tell you about all of those who wronged me” she said while hesitating to reach her hand up to caress his face. 

“Sansa Stark all those days that I would walk in to see you cowering in the corner I assumed that you were just like all of them. It will take me a while to adjust to this proposal, little dove.” Sansa recalled the wretched nickname that Cersei Lannister used to call her but coming from Ramsay’s mouth, it sounded as if it was used in true endearment. 

“All will be forgotten, my Lord husband, if you heed my advice on treating me better. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to feel how it is to make love the proper way.” Such an improper thing to say but coming from Sansa, Ramsay found it convincing and endearing. 

Ramsay closely observed his wife underneath him with her hair sprawled out on the pillow and her light blue eyes examining him. She truly was beautiful but Ramsay was not in love with the woman before him. She had said enough for him to respect her but love? No. At this point in time, Ramsay was filled with lust. 

“As you wish” he replied while leaning forwards to kiss his wife. He inhaled her sweet scent and focused on the task at hand. Sansa Bolton was a true sight to behold.


	2. Need It Now More Than Ever

Sansa continued to desperately ignore Ramsay. Ever since his father informed Ramsay about his child, he came into her chambers more often to try and make his own. At first he would start off with wanting things his own way, but Sansa would have to remind him of her little talk and he would slow down to make sure that she was at least enjoying the act. 

It didn’t take long for him to notice the way she ignored his harmful looks at dinner when Roose would flaunt Walda’s pregnancy over both of the young husband and wife. 

Sansa quickly excused herself once she finished her dinner and got up to leave the dinner table. 

“I will accompany you back to your chambers, my dear” Ramsay stated with a smirk that meant he was up to something. Sansa reluctantly hooked her arm through his elbow and walked out of the dining hall with him only to be slammed against the wall when they were close enough to her chambers. 

Sansa could barely let out a gasp before Ramsay started to kiss her. He pulled away from her and began sucking on her neck. Sansa let out a sigh and spoke to him as he continued. 

“Slowly, Ramsay. Slowly” she constantly had to remind him that he had time but she knew he didn’t. He had to start making a baby now if he ever wanted to rule Winterfell. 

Ramsay pulled away from Sansa and studied her for a moment. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze while his arms were on both sides of her head, trapping her there. It was a couple of minutes before he finally moved out of her way and left. 

X 

Sansa sat on her window sill like she so normally did and read a book. Shana had interrupted her once, only to stoke the fire before she exited once more. 

All was silent in Winterfell and it made the red hair girl slightly confused. Normally things were bustling in the castle. There wasn’t a noise until she heard Ramsay barge into her chamber with a look of murderous rage. She closed her book and swung her legs off of the windowsill that she sat on. She looked at him with expecting eyes, waiting for him to tell her what was wrong or what he needed. 

“A boy” he spat in disgust. “That bloody pig gave birth to a son. A baby has gone and taken over all the rights that belonged to ME. Apparently, marrying the key to the North wasn’t enough for him. Father refuses to allow me to become warden of the North.” He moves forward with every step until he was close enough to Sansa to make her feel slightly uncomfortable. It didn’t matter that she had made him treat her better. She still had no idea of what he was capable of. 

Ramsay looked down at Sansa’s stomach with narrowed eyes. “How long since you’ve last bled?” He questioned. 

“Not since a moon and a half ago” she said with honesty. It had been a little over a month since she and Theon had tried to escape Winterfell. If she was pregnant, Ramsay had gotten to her the day that he caught her or it was the one night she decided to say something. 

Ramsay looked at his wife with uncertainty and sat down on her bed. He beckoned to her with one hand and she moved forwards so that she was standing in front of him. He grabbed her waist suddenly and turned her and pushed gently. Her back softly landed on the bed. 

Sansa said nothing and waited until he assumed that he had control. 

He pulled off the dress that Sansa had worn that day. A very simple one that was all too easy to take off. Sansa knew he was coming and she knew what she wanted to do. She was lying on her back and watched as he pulled off his own tunic and trousers. 

Unexpectedly, Ramsay’s head moved downwards towards the middle of Sansa’s legs. Slowly, he inserted one finger and moved it around so that she began biting her lip just to suppress a moan from escaping her lips. Ramsay never allowed Sansa to feel pleasure before him. It made her shudder with anticipation and curious wonder. 

Ramsay couldn’t help but notice Sansa’s shock when he focused on her first. When he inserted his finger, her back arched and her face flushed with pleasure and surprise. He inserted another finger and smirked at the sudden distress his wife was in. Her hands clenched the bed sheet and began squirming from the different sensation she felt. 

Slowly, Ramsay pulled his fingers out from her and brought his head closer. She shuddered as soon as she felt his tongue run along her entrance. Ramsay slowly poked his tongue into her folds and Sansa tried to back up from the strange yet sensational feeling but Ramsay held her thighs down to the bed in his iron grip. 

Sansa could feel him exploring every inch of her with his tongue. Her legs were burning from his strong hold on her but she soon felt him loosen his hold and reach his arms up to hold her waist gently. He found her bulb no time at all and grazed it slightly with his teeth which received a shudder of ecstasy from Sansa. He placed his lips around the bulb and sucked ever so gently while flicking with his tongue. 

Sansa felt as if she was about to explode and a moan escaped from her lips. Sensing that she was too close to cumming, Ramsay pulled away from her and with his hands still on her hips, he slid her towards him. He jammed himself into her but instead of it hurting as it most always did, it felt better for Sansa then ever. She felt him pulling in and out and she knew she was to act now. 

If Ramsay didn’t want to be controlled, she would try her hardest to at least calm him down. She clenched and felt his hips stutter but continue with their normal pace. Now she was to truly perform her best act. She grabbed his waist that was slightly above her and with her best effort, pushed them both so that Ramsay was being straddled by Sansa. 

She saw the anger in his eyes flicker on. No woman ever dared to try and take control over him. He was about to act on it but just as his anger appeared, it dissipated when Sansa placed her hands on his chest to steady herself and sat herself down onto his member all the way to the hilt. She pushed herself off of it so that his dick had completely been pulled out of her but she just as quickly sat down on it again. 

Ramsay watched the girl with new found respect. No one ever tried to control Ramsay’s actions but it seemed that his once childish wife did exactly that. He placed his hands on her waist once more thinking that he could get used to it. When he started to relax, Sansa brought one hand to his hair and pulled so that he was looking up. Ramsay couldn’t get as angry because he fell in slight shock when he felt a small tingle as Sansa bit his neck. He snarled at her but at the same time was smiling with pleasure. He loved pain and she knew that. 

Sansa continued to ride the Bolton underneath her until Ramsay felt her walls clenching ever so slightly more. She was about to come and so was he. In eagerness to get his seed inside of her, he flipped them around once more so that Sansa was on the bottom again. He held her legs open by pressing her thighs down and continued to go in and out, increasing his speed each time. Soon after, Sansa released her own juices with Ramsay following her. They stayed in the same position for a good minute before Ramsay got up and left the bed. Sansa pulled the fur over her and pretended to have fallen asleep but instead watched Ramsay. Instead of leaving the room the minute they finished, he put on his trousers and crouched in front of the fire. 

What was going through his mind, Sansa didn’t know but the view was mesmerizing. His black curls messy and some sticking to his head from his sweat, the fire making his silhouette glow, his lean chest and arm muscles radiating and Sansa could only imagine how his blue eyes reflected the fire that he was watching so intensely. She fell asleep watching him but was slightly awoken by him standing above her, those blue eyes glinting in a way she never saw before. A mixture of mischief and curiosity. 

Yes, Ramsay knew that Sansa wasn’t really asleep. He crouched in front of the fire wondering what could be done about his father’s child. The bloody beast stole all of the things that belonged to Ramsay in one night. Ramsay wasn’t necessarily fond of his father and even if Ramsay was declared a Bolton now, he knew in his father’s eyes he would be a bastard forever and always. 

He knew his wife was asleep when he heard the difference in her breathing. It was slow and deep now. Ramsay stood from his position by the fire and turned to look at Sansa sleeping on her bed. He walked slightly closer and looked down at her noticing the same things he did the first day he saw her. Sansa Stark was a sight to behold. It wasn’t until that nasty brown dye was washed out from her hair when Ramsay noticed. On their wedding night, she walked out of the fog, her red fiery hair tied on her head in intricate braids. Now sleeping on her bed, Ramsay really looked at her. Her hair was splayed out on the pillow and the fur she pulled on herself shifted downwards from her tossing and turning. Ramsay suspected she woke up with nightmares. His room was directly next to hers and he could hear small, quiet whimpers or sometimes even full fledged screams in the middle of the night. 

A strange instinct told Ramsay to pull the fur onto her but he stopped himself. He could care less about the she-wolf. He just needed her for a child. Ramsay looked at her face once more and saw her eyelashes fluttering open. Her blue eyes were slightly open in sleepiness and her lips parted but she soon fell back asleep. Sansa looked even more beautiful in that fire. Her hair was even fiery than normal, her lips parted and her naked body laying out in the open. It was all quite beautiful. 

Ramsay shook the thoughts from his head and became angry with himself. He didn’t love anyone, especially Sansa Stark. He picked up his tunic from his floor and stalked out of the room without taking a backwards glance at the girl who slept on the bed.


	3. A Genuine Laugh

Sansa slowly began leaving her room on most days now and she was often caught walking around Winterfell. What she longed for was to leave the castle that she was cooped up in all day and night and walk around the woods outside of her old/new home. Lately though, she went back to her room early in the day and slept, she suffered through nausea and she was quick to anger even if it was suppressed. 

The realization only dawned on her when she had awoken from another night spent with Ramsay after he had left. She ran to her chamber pot quickly and emptied the contents of her stomach. She heard footsteps and a hand pulling back her hair as to keep it from getting in her way. Sansa had just assumed that it was Shana and continued to vomit in the pot. It was only when she straightened herself that she realized that Ramsay had been holding back her hair. He had a cynical yet happy smile on his face and he looked his wife up and down. 

The slight swelling of her stomach and breasts, the nausea, the mood swings. Sansa Stark was pregnant with Ramsay’s child. 

X 

The pregnancy definitely didn’t change much in Winterfell. Roose continued to flaunt the birth of his new child and ignored Sansa’s. Ramsay kept convincing himself that nothing had changed with his wife and he still only needed her for the baby, right? From these thoughts, Ramsay began treating Sansa as if she was an annoyance and his behavior seemed to relate to that of before. Not as bad, but it seemed to hurt Sansa more than it ever would have. 

The insults struck her as rude and hurtful but they were just that. Insults. He would talk down to her as if she were a dog but she wouldn’t say anything. Sansa didn’t know why but the insults hurt her more than they should have . The more she listened to Ramsay’s comments on her, the more she would retreat back to her room to spend the night in her windowsill, looking outside and wishing to be a bird so she could fly far away. Her life was truly boring when the window broke from the strong winds and Sansa wasn’t moved to a new room. Only a small piece of cloth was placed over the broken area. 

The months ticked by quite slowly but they seemed to tick by enough so that Sansa was 4 months pregnant. She tried to go out as much as she possibly could but it was getting harder. Ramsay insisted that the guards watch over Sansa like a hawk. Whenever she would go out, Ramsay had a particular guard follow her named Rodney. Sansa tried to ignore him at all costs but she could feel him looking at her when she was walking around. 

Yes, of course Ramsay had noticed as well but Sansa didn’t know that. Ramsay would stand on the high points of the Winterfell castle walls and look down over Rodney and Sansa. A few times at night, Rodney would be the one outside of Sansa’s chambers guarding her. This wasn’t the first woman that the soldier had stared at intensely. It sounded idiotic that Ramsay would let the boy watch over his wife but it was a test in ways. A test for both Sansa and Rodney. 

X 

It was a chilly night when the incident had occurred. Ramsay watched his wife’s chamber from a distant and waited until Rodney made the first move. He looked down the hallway and upon concluding that there was no one there, entered the young wolf’s room. Ramsay made his move and quickly ran towards the door looking in. Sansa slept peacefully on the bed while Rodney moved slowly closer to the bed with a blade in his hand. 

Sansa’s eyes flew open suddenly when she felt the sink in her bed and the feel of a metal blade tracing the curves of her body. Her first thought told her that it wasn’t Ramsay. His child meant to much to him. 

Sansa opened her mouth to scream but a hand quickly covered her mouth. The dim light from the hallway barely made out his face but when he spoke, Sansa instantly knew that Rodney was there for her. 

“Hush Wardeness. It’ll all be over soon.” Sansa looked on in horror as Rodney gagged the young woman and lowered his own pants while moving forward so that he leaned on top of Sansa, trapping her. She tried to scream but the gag only muffled her desperate shouts. She tried to fight back but her body was pinned underneath the guard and the tears began to pour down her cheeks. She felt the knife touch her swollen belly and she closed her eyes, ready to feel the pain but it never came. 

Sansa slowly opened her eyes to see Rodney’s head being pulled back by a person snatching his hair. Sansa saw Ramsay walk out from behind Rodney and tut at the foolish boy in front of him. He leaned forward, hand still snatching his hair and spoke in a frighteningly calm voice. “What do you think you’re going to do to my wife?” 

Rodney opened his mouth to speak but it was too late. Ramsay pulled out a dagger of his own and held it to the boys throat. “She’s not yours to touch” Ramsay growled out menacingly. With one swift move, Ramsay cut through Rodney’s throat, splitting it wide open and displaying the view for Sansa. 

Ramsay cleaned off his dagger and looked towards Sansa. He walked towards her and she began using her legs to moved backwards on the bed until he grabbed a hold of one of her thrashing legs. Ramsay shushed Sansa and she hesitantly stopped while watching him closely. He moved towards her and cut off the gag on her mouth as she cringed out of fear. 

Sansa wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and pretend that she was safe but it seemed as if Ramsay wouldn’t let her do that. He threw the knife to the side of the room and began closely inspecting his wife to see if any physical damage was done to herself and the baby she carried inside of her. 

After looking carefully enough, Ramsay moved his arms under Sansa and picked her up bridal style. At first, she tried to wriggle out of his arms but he gave her a silent stoic expression and she knew better than to continue so she made herself as still as possible and let him carry her away. 

A strange feeling washed over Sansa and it told her that she was safe from any man that meant to threaten her as long as Ramsay was there. She looped one arm around the Bolton’s neck and placed one hand on his chest for a better support in that she wouldn’t fall. Ramsay was shocked by the sudden change in Sansa as she gripped onto him so that she wouldn’t fall. She stayed silent as he carried her to his room and set her down on his own bed and was walking to exit the room. 

“Ramsay” a voice called quietly. Ramsay looked her way and saw her fiddling with her fingers in silence until she glanced up at him, her blue eyes twinkling. “Thank you” she said with utter truth and appreciation for the Bolton who protected not only their child but Sansa as well. 

“You’re welcome” he simply grunted out before leaving the room. As Sansa settled in to try and sleep, she heard Ramsay yelling at the guards outside in the halls and a crash echoed throughout the castle. It was late when Sansa finally fell asleep but she was grateful that she fell asleep at all. 

X 

That morning when she awoke, there was no sign of Ramsay in the bed next to her. Sansa for sure thought that he would come back to his own room to sleep beside her in the bed but when she sat up, she noticed a small figure in the corner of her eye. She glanced towards the chair near the bed and found Ramsay occupying it, heavily asleep. His curls were stuck against his head from this excessive yelling and threatening of the guardsmen. 

Sansa stood from the bed tentatively and made her way out of the room to her own. There, she found Shana preparing to fill the tub with hot water. Sansa normally washed herself but she wanted Shana to do it today. 

As Sansa removed her clothing to eat ready to sit in the tub, she heard a slight gasp from Shana. When the handmaiden had washed Sansa before,there were bruises and cuts adorning her body but now, her porcelain skin was clear of any sign of distress. 

As Shana was about to fill the tub with the water, the door creaked open and Ramsay entered Sansa’s chambers. He tilted his head towards the door and gestured for Shana to leave the room. When she exited the room, Sansa tried to look unafraid but the cold air was flowing into the room through her broken window and Ramsay was silently examining her. 

“From now on Sansa” Ramsay said while walking towards her “you will sleep and bathe in OUR chambers”. As he turned to exit the room, Sansa stopped him. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… why now My Lord?” Sansa spoke with such grace and hesitation that it almost made him laugh at how timid she tried to act around him. 

“You’re safer that way” he simply stated with his back facing her. He walked out and instructed that Shana fill the tub in his room with the hot water and that she later move Sansa’s things into his chamber as well. 

X 

It was a week since the incident with Rodney occurred and because of it, Ramsay insisted that Sansa be with him wherever he went. On some occasions, she would beg him to let her walk outside the walls of Winterfell and he would let her only with the exception of him being with her. 

It was always snowing in Winterfell and that reminded Sansa of the snow her and her siblings would fight with when they were younger. 

It was becoming colder than usual and the small pond outside of the walls was frozen over. Sansa noticed it immediately and without thinking too much of it, grasped Ramsay’s hand and pulled him towards the pond. She pressed one foot onto it and seeing that it was thick enough ice, planted both feet onto the icy pond. 

She began shuffling her feet around and skated on the ice. Ramsay noticed that her face broke into a true smile for the first time since he first met her. He rather liked it on her. 

Sansa stopped directly in front of Ramsay and her lips turned into a slight mischievous smile. She grabbed both of her husband’s hands and pulled him onto the ice with her. Ramsay had never done anything quite like this before so he held Sansa’s hand tightly in his own until he felt confident enough to let go. It was a mistake for only a minute later, he fell and landed directly on his arse. 

Sansa covered her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping but she couldn’t help herself. She just stared at her husband and laughed the day away. Ramsay was a bit frustrated and angry that she was making fun of him but upon seeing her laughter, his heart warmed. She was so occupied with her giggle fit that she didn’t notice the ball of snow coming straight for her and hitting her in the arm. She lost her balance and it sent her flying backwards to land on the ice. 

Ramsay moved forwards, scared that he hurt the baby his wife was carrying by knocking her down as well. Sansa stared blankly at him for a few seconds then began laughing again. Ramsay timidly watched her and upon seeing her smile show once more, he laughed with her as well. 

After sitting on the ice laughing for what seemed like forever, Ramsay managed to stand back up and reached down for Sansa. The ice caused him to slip once more but he stopped himself before he could land on the ice or his wife. He was face to face with her and was breathing quite heavily from the attempt to stand up. His arms were on either side of her so that she was trapped with her husband over her. 

Sansa was shocked to see him fall once more but when he fell over her, all was silent. She just looked him in the eyes and a small smile crept onto her face that reassured him. She thought that he couldn’t tell but her eyes flicked down rather quickly to his lips just inches from her own but moved back up to his eyes. He saw. Ramsay quickly moved back and stood up, brushing snow and ice off of himself. He leaned forwards and successfully helped Sansa stand back up on her feet. They walked back inside the gates without saying a word to each other. A bath and a change of clothes were much needed. 

Sansa and Ramsay walked into their chambers together and saw that the hot water was already placed in the tub. Ramsay allowed Sansa to bathe first and he briefly left to collect a book and come back a minute later to see Sansa in the tub already. 

“Come join me Ramsay” she bluntly said. He considered the options but eventually stripped and got into the tub with her, sitting on the opposite side. 

“I take it that you and your siblings would always play in the snow?” He asked with real curiosity. 

Sansa nodded and asked a question that was risky. “Did you ever do anything like that when you were younger?” Ramsay froze and slowly looked up at her. 

“What do you mean?” 

“How was your childhood?” Very few knew of Ramsay Bolton and why he became this way. 

He shrugged his shoulders and spoke softly. “My mother hated me because of my father who raped her and my father wasn’t around until she died. But when she did, my father never missed a chance to remind me of who I really am. A bastard that should’ve never been brought into this world.” 

Right then and there Sansa realized why Ramsay acted the way he did. He wasn’t loved as a child and no one was there for him. Sansa hesitatingly reached her hand towards his and comforted him with her eyes. 

Ramsay watched his wife holding his hand and trying to reassure him when she breathed in sharply. He moved forwards and held on to the edge of the tub that was closer to her. Her face broke into a grin and a small laugh escaped from her lips. Ramsay was about to become angry from the sudden scare she gave him when she suddenly lifted one of his hands from the tubs edge and placed it onto her belly. 

At first, he felt nothing special. Suddenly, he felt a small kick inside of his wife’s stomach and a smile was placed on his wife. Not his usual mischievous smile, but his caring one that never seemed to show often. Sansa liked the latter better.


	4. Changes

Sansa found that Ramsay was in a much better mood lately. When she slept next to him in their bed, she could hear Ramsay talking to the baby that grew bigger and bigger every day in Sansa’s stomach. He would talk to her when he was frustrated with the ways that things were being run in Winterfell and she listened intently while letting him know that she was there for him. 

But there were still days when Roose would anger Ramsay so much and Sansa would be there for him to snap at. On one special occasion, Ramsay found Sansa outside talking to a handmaiden. She was finished by the time Ramsay got to her and she looked at him with understanding eyes. It wasn’t until later that Ramsay informed her that his father called him a worthless bastard that would grow to be anything but a ruler of Winterfell. 

One night, Sansa couldn’t get herself to sleep and was just lying on her back. An hour went by and still nothing. By that time, Ramsay walked into their room and changed out of his clothes and into a simple pair of trousers that he used to fall asleep. He got into the bed and pulled the fur over himself. Sansa could tell that he was facing her and she turned in the bed to face him as well. 

Ramsay knew she was awake and waited for her to talk to him. He saw her turn towards him and look at him with worry. 

“What happened Sansa?” He asked with boredom and tiredness. 

“Your father already talks to you horribly ever since his son was born. What happens to our child when your baby brother has all the right to rule Winterfell?” She asked with all seriousness. 

“And tell me, Sansa, what you would like me to do about this situation?” 

Sansa glanced up and looked her husband in the eyes. “Kill them”. 

Ramsay leaned forwards in the bed and stared at her intensely but with interest. “Do you mean it?” He asked with excitement. 

“I do” she simply said and saw how excited he got. 

He shook his head and smiled. “Sansa Bolton, if only you weren’t pregnant right now. You know exactly how to have a man on his knees from ecstasy.” Sansa noticed that Ramsay was acting like a child who got what he wanted. 

“And what will I get in return, Little dove?” He asked with a sudden keen interest in his reward. 

“What do you want, my Lord husband?” She asked in defiance. She thought that getting rid of Walda and Roose would make Ramsay happy but apparently it didn’t. 

“From now on when we leave this room, you are happy. You don’t flinch or shudder. You act like the perfect wife.” He said with a sudden seriousness in his voice. How would the North Lords side with Ramsay when they were worried about Ned Stark’s daughter. 

Sansa merely nodded her head. It was a small price to pay for her child’s happiness and she was feeling better about being around her husband more and more although she had the occasional flinches of fear. 

“Great. Now get some sleep Little Dove. We have a plan to make in the morning.” Ramsay exclaimed with a smirk plastered on his face. It didn’t take long for Sansa to sleep after that. 

X 

That morning, Ramsay had his breakfast brought to his chamber along with Sansa’s. He pulled himself out of the bed and sat at the small table in their room. He waited for his wife by reading a book and realized that she had woken up from her sleep not long after he picked up the book. He beckoned for her to come towards him and she slowly walked over to him from being so tired. 

She sat down across from him at the table and saw how he pushed the plate with the larger portion of food towards her. When she moved to switch the plates, Ramsay gave her an impatient glare. 

“You need to eat well if you want this baby to be healthy, Sansa.” 

She silently obliged and began eating from the plate he originally set in front of her. When he finished, he just watched her carefully until she was done as well. 

“We need to come up with a way to make this as clean a kill as any” Sansa stated. 

Ramsay merely smirked and looked at her. “Have you learned nothing about me? This won’t have to be a clean kill. All I have to do is the killing.” Sansa looked at him complete worry. If Ramsay did things his way, they would surely be caught. Sansa fiddled with her thumbs nervously until Ramsay grabbed both of her hands in one of his. 

“I’ll be fine, Sansa. All you have to do is stay here until I come back”. Sansa only nodded her head and looked back down at his hands covering her own. Maybe it wouldn’t be so complicated. 

X 

Sansa was in her nightgown when she heard the door open. She tried keeping her mind occupied with a book but it didn’t help at all. When Ramsay entered the room, she immediately set her book aside and looked up at him. His face and arms were caked entirely in blood meaning that he had gotten the job done. It didn’t take long for him to throw his father’s, stepmothers, and brothers broken down corpses to his dogs. 

The sight of blood didn’t seem to disturb Sansa anymore since she merely raised her eyebrow at her husband who was grinning madly. “I trust it went well?” She questioned. 

“I told you there was nothing to worry about Little Dove” he assured as he made his way to the bathtub already filled with water. He settled himself into it and leaned against the tub, realizing that Sansa was looking towards his figure. She stood from the bed and made her way towards Ramsay. She sat so she was balancing on her knees and went to work. 

Ramsay watched his wife move so that she was behind him. He surprisingly felt her thin yet long fingers washing out the blood from his hair and using a washcloth to scrub his face. When she washed his hair with soap, he felt her hands intricately massage the substance into his head. When it came for her to wash his face, he stayed silent but watched her with a calm expression. She did nothing but scrubbed away the caked on blood until there was none left. 

When she finished the job she set upon herself, she gave Ramsay a small yet long kiss on the cheek and murmured a quiet thank you. 

X 

Days had passed by since the murders of Roose and his fat wife and son. Once Ramsay said it was a pair of intruders that he had caught everyone seemed to believe him. What helped was the agreement he made with Sansa. When they left their chambers, they were seen as a truly happy married couple. They walked hand in hand and Sansa was always by Ramsay’s side to support him or to most commonly calm him down. 

What was still unknown was the location of Theon. She hadn’t seen him since she tried to escape from Winterfell and had been caught. 

The truth was that Ramsay kept Theon locked up in the dungeons, occasionally beating him a bit. What with Myranda gone, no one was there to hunt with Ramsay. He always liked company on his hunts. 

“I still fail to see why you thought you could kill my mistress and take my wife from me. It makes absolutely no sense!” Ramsay exclaimed with a sarcastic tone. 

“Sansa deserves to be away from you and your monstrous actions” Theon managed to spit out. He still hadn’t given up the amount of stubbornness in himself. 

At this, Ramsay immediately fumed with anger. “IF you come out of this dungeon alive, you are to never touch or even look at my wife or child! I will personally gouge your eyes out and make sure they are worn around your neck so you can be ridiculed like the scum you are. Sansa is MINE and the child she carries is MINE.” Ramsay spat with extreme anger and distaste for the man in front of him. 

Theon’s eyes widened “Sansa is pregnant? Don’t want me to touch her? She’s yours?” Theon’s eyes narrowed as if he knew a secret. “You love her, Ramsay. You just can’t bring yourself to believe it.” He stated as a matter of fact. Ramsay looked to the guard who watched over Theon and handed him the whip that Ramsay had been using. 

“10 hard lashes and a day or so on the cross. Make sure he doesn’t scream too loud.” As Ramsay exited the dungeons, he heard the familiar sound of flesh ripping and screams of mercy and agony. 

X 

When Ramsay had returned to his chamber, Sansa was already fast asleep. He simply looked at the sleeping form then changed into a pair of trousers meant for sleeping. 

Ramsay climbed into the bed and settled himself down next to Sansa and under the fur blanket that draped across his bed. He merely glanced at Sansa’s belly bump then at the sleeping girl herself. He quickly rubbed his hand over the bump and fell asleep thinking about the kick he just received from his child. 

X 

It was late at night when Ramsay immediately woke up from the sounds of screaming. He looked over and saw Sansa thrashing and screaming in her sleep. Normally her nightmares only produced whimpers but whatever it was now was truly terrifying. Ramsay shook the girl awake and noticed how her eyes opened and immediately her tears began spilling. 

He was a bit shocked when she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Her cries turned to silent tears falling down her cheeks and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep but her own head was dangerous at that point. 

“What did you dream about?” Ramsay asked while stroking her hair. 

Sansa pulled back from his embrace and looked at him. “I dreamt that Joffrey was alive and he killed each and every family member of mine in front of me just as he had done with my father in real life. Then, he raped me and cut off my head. I saw him holding it triumphantly in the air as if my head and body was a prize for him”. Sansa shook her head as the tears silently fell and disgust was radiating from her face. 

Ramsay merely stroked her arm and convinced her to lie back down so that she faced him. Her hands already went to play with his curls so that her hands could be idle. “I’ll go after each and every person that ever harmed you, Little Dove. That bastard got what was coming to him. The only thing I’m upset about it that I didn’t get him to first.” Ramsay said with a angry look on his face. 

Sansa smiled at her protecting husband and gave him a small kiss on the lips before she placed him back on the bed so that he was facing the side. She opened his arms and settled inside of them so that his arms wrapped around her body and her back touched his lean chest. The top of her head was just under Ramsay’s chin and he took in a breath of his sweet smelling wife. He fixated himself better so that she didn’t crush him and so that one of his hands protectively rested on the bump she had developed. Ramsay didn’t know if it was because she was tired, scared or felt that she trusted Ramsay but she put her hand over his that rested on the belly and nestled herself deeper into his arms. She rarely ever let Ramsay touch her before but there were change she in the air. She knew Ramsay wouldn’t become angry at himself for being soft because at this moment, Sansa needed him to protect her. 

Ramsay never asked if he was in her nightmare or not at that moment but at a point later on, he asked and she answered. Her husband was in the dream as well. He was one of the people she cried for. He was her family.


	5. Forgiving is a sham

Ramsay stopped coming back to his chambers when Sansa was falling asleep. He walked in late and left early everyday. Theon’s statement and the comforting that Sansa received were the traits of a man that he did not know. A man that was the complete opposite of Ramsay Bolton.

Sansa wasn’t sure with how she felt about this ignorance. At first, she was slightly devastated. She began to lock herself in her chambers once more, not wanting to come out in fear of the untrustworthy knights. Slowly, she felt a mixture of loneliness and relief. After seeing Ramsay in her dreams and reacting the way she did, she grew embarrassed with herself. 

Ramsay was, after all, the same man that would rape her day in and day out but slowly... slowly he grew to be a new person. Until now. 

Once he began ignoring his wife, rumors had it that Ramsay had found himself a new mistress to replace the dearly departed Myranda. 

When Sansa did take to leaving her chambers, she would simply take a small yet swift walk outside the walls of the confining keep and pray at the Weirwood tree in the center of the Godswood. Although she wasn’t sure if the gods were listening, Sansa never thought that it was a bad idea to pray just in case she would have her pleas heard and done something to. 

X 

On one particular day, Sansa had left the keep to stand by the lake that she had once skated over. Although it was only a few weeks ago, Sansa felt as if her time with her Ramsay was spent years ago. Having a guard so close to her at all times was a nice reminder for when she was to go back inside. She made the short walk back to her chambers longer by stalling as much as she could. 

When Sansa had reached her shared chambers with Ramsay, there was plate of dinner for one already placed out on the table. Sansa sighed contently and sat by herself once more. Once she finished, she had a bath drawn in which she bathed quickly, placed on a nightgown then sat upon the small vanity near the other side of the room. 

“I always have loved your hair, Lady Stark” Shana said with a shy yet factly voice as she brushed through Sansa’s hair. 

“I find that it doesn’t suit a Stark at all” Sansa snapped back. She found it harder and harder to keep her temper in check lately. 

“Yes, My Lady. You do have the strong features of a Tully just like your dear mother.” 

Sansa cringed at that and tried thinking up something that wouldn’t show her as weak. “And maybe that is precisely the reason in which I am not taken seriously enough” Sansa replied back with a subtle yet snooty tone. 

Shana stopped her replies and continued to stroke through the red hair, meaning that the conversation was finished with. Sansa sat in silence staring at herself through the mirror until the inevitable happened. 

The chamber doors opened and in came Ramsay. Sansa made a point to ignore him completely and focus on the timid work the handmaiden had been doing. Looking up at Shana’s face through the mirror, she could see the young handmaidens face blush and turn to a scarlet red. 

Sansa’s eyes narrowed in suspicion until she placed two and two together. Her eyes widened and her petite nostrils flared at the annoying thought and she turned to look at Shana carefully. The handmaiden kept her head down and didn’t dare to look up. Sansa snatched the comb and turned back to the mirror. 

“You may leave” She growled through gritted teeth. Shana nearly fled the room in a wild attempt to ignore her Lady’s fuming eyes of anger. 

Sansa sneaked a glance towards Ramsay and noticed that he was in the bath, leaning his head back, not paying attention to his wife at all. 

“Two can play at this game” Sansa mumbled underneath her breath as she combed through the lot of her hair once more before she hastily stood from the stool and made her way to their bed. 

When Sansa reached the bed, she laid herself down on it and made sure that she was as far as she could be be from Ramsay’s side. Since he wasn’t looking, Sansa intricately arranged her hair around her so it would appear more radiant and fiery. She then placed both hands on the small 5 month grown bump and flipped the furs up to underneath her arms. She stared up at the ceiling until she heard the water moving around in the tub, signaling Ramsay’s exit. She then closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep until she heard the words that came from Ramsay’s mouth but were not intended for her. 

“Your mother really does act immature.” 

They were meant for the baby. He was talking to the unborn baby about Sansa herself. She felt a tug on the fur meaning Ramsay had gotten into the bed and she opened her eyes slowly. She could feel Ramsay looking at her so she turned to her side, bent her knees and legs and scooted even closer to the edge, going even farther away from her husband. 

“I see. You’re jealous of your handmaiden, aren’t you my dear wife?” Sansa could practically hear the smirk in his voice 

“Wouldn’t you like to think that, my Lord husband” Sansa snapped back. 

It was silent. She didn’t hear him say a word so after 5 minutes, she assumed he had gone to sleep. Instead, she felt a pull on her shoulder, forcing her to turn so that she faced Ramsay’s direction. He looked at her with an expressionless face and did not say a word until he got up, walking over to the door. 

“Ramsay.” Sansa called out. She watched as Ramsay turned around and gave her his full attention. “I don’t want your bastard children running around Winterfell.” 

He turned, preparing to exit and ignore her until one more thing called him back to her. “Oh, and give your whore, Shana, my highest regards” Sansa’s voice rang with frustration, anger and pure rage. Ramsay chuckled softly and walked out of the room, leaving a broken Sansa behind. 

X 

The next day, Sansa swore to be stronger. When she woke up, she heard Shana walking around the room, preparing for her Lady to wake and tend to her needs. Sansa sat up in her bed and looked around. Ramsay had not returned… 

“Tell me Shana” The handmaiden looked to where her mistress was. “Do you enjoy fucking my husband?” 

Shana inhaled sharply and dropped her head in a shameful manner. “You may leave” Sansa said with a cold tone and watched as her husband’s new mistress nearly ran out of the room. Sansa swiftly stood from the bed and made her way to her closet. She took out a dress that was made for when a pregnant belly grew bigger and she placed it on. The color was a dark blue and the style was elegant telling it’s lookers that the wearer was highborn. She combed out her straight auburn hair and braided the two front pieces back; a true Northern girl hairstyle. 

X 

Walking out of her room, Sansa placed a smile on her face and walked around the halls of Winterfell, greeting each handmaiden and servant she saw running around the castle. Sansa walked into the dining hall full of soldiers and heard the loud voices turn to hushed whispers. Sansa never came into the dining hall. She confidently made her way up to the platform meant for the lords of the house and sat by her husband. She offered him a small smile just for looks and turned to the plate that was then set in front of her. 

When breakfast was over, Sansa made her way over to the training area. She watched each soldier intently and saw what each of their strengths were. She didn’t realize a body was next to her until the person cleared their throat. 

Sansa turned to look and saw Ramsay. “Finally coming out of your chambers, my dear?” He asked. 

“I figured it was about time that I act like the ‘perfect wife’” She simply shrugged and turned away. 

“All you have to do is ask, Sansa, and I’ll stop” Ramsay whispered in her ear and brushed her hair to the side. 

“Now why would I do that when I know you’re lying to me?” Sansa made to walk away until Ramsay grasped her wrist tightly. 

“Don’t assume that we are equals, wife. I am still the dominant one in this relationship and you will not disrespect me again.” 

Sansa tried to snatch her hand away from his iron like grip but failed. She looked up and looked at Ramsay’s amusement. 

“I know you want me to react in a unladylike way but I will not give in. You’d have better luck with Shana” Sansa snapped and finally pulled out from his grasp. She then made her way out into the godswood, not daring to look back at her husband. 

X 

When Sansa walked back into her chambers, a bath was already drawn but Shana was nowhere in sight. She most likely was with Ramsay or she fled early to avoid being yelled at. Before she could step into the bath, Sansa heard the chamber door open and saw Ramsay walk in. Planning to not say a word to him, Sansa pulled a book off a nearby shelf and pulled off her dress. Not checking to see if her husband was watching, Sansa stepped in the tub and opened her book, pretending that Ramsay was not there. 

Ramsay watched as his wife undressed and stepped in the tub. Her radiant image was increased because of her current pregnancy. He saw Sansa open her book and ignore him completely. 

Ramsay felt annoyed. All he wanted was to see the annoyance that Sansa would have. He wanted a nice laugh. But, going overboard, he started to get bored. Ramsay didn’t like being bored. So, taking drastic measures, he pulled off his trousers and tunic and stepped into the tub along with his wife. He received no reaction. 

“You know how much I hate it when I’m bored, wife. Jealousy bores me” Ramsay said calmly. 

“If you’re so bored, maybe you should call Shana to you” Sansa said without looking up from her book. 

Ramsay became infuriated. He hadn’t gotten the response he wanted and above all, his wife was trying to make a fool out of him. Ramsay moved forward in the tub until his abdomen touched her pregnant belly. He then pushed his face forward so that Sansa was forced to close her book. She tried to keep her expression neutral but her eyes failed her. They showed her fear greatly. 

“Careful now Sansa. Just because you carry my child doesn’t mean you can forget your respect.” 

Ramsay leaned back against the tub and watched Sansa carefully. She put her book on the outside of the tub and moved forwards so that she placed herself between Ramsay’s legs. 

“Respect is all I have shown you. It is I who deserves respect” Sansa said while leaning her head forwards then snapping back before she could touch her husband. She then stood from the bath and left her husband alone, putting on her nightgown then walking over to her bed. 

Ramsay would not scare her into forgiving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee why hello there. Yes yes I’ve been gone for a while but I won’t abandon you guys or this story! Do you love me Now is also having a new chapter added in about an hour or less. School has got me running around being busy but ive tried writing up a storm and I have 2 new fanfics I wanna work on! Enjoy this chapter for now though!


	6. Mine

For 2 weeks, it was Sansa who was trying to hold their marriage together. As the warden and the wardeness of the North, they couldn’t be seen as a broken couple. While Ramsay was off doing gods know what, Sansa was in Winterfell trying to appear happy and helpful. It was exhausting work. Her being pregnant and meant to move around all day made it extremely difficult on her body and each day, she would retire to bed hoping that the next day would be different but she had no such luck. That night was different.

For 2 weeks, Sansa had been praying and hoping that Ramsay would step in and help his wife who already had so much to deal with. Sansa’s frail small body could only take so much before she felt tired all the time. She slept late and woke early each and every day but that night, Winterfell’s maester instructed the young wardeness to head straight to her bed for an early nights sleep. So there she was, sitting on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands quietly sniffling as not to be heard by others. When she heard footsteps approaching the room, Sansa quickly shushed herself by stayed seated on the edge of her bed. The chamber door opened and in walked Ramsay. 

When Ramsay saw his wife that night, her whole appearance spoke of exhaustion. Her shoulders were slumped forwards, her head hung low and her red hair was in a messy braid hastily attempted. She looked over her shoulder for a split second then turned back around to face the wall. Ramsay moved around the bed and kneeled in front of Sansa to look at her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, both from crying and lack of sleep. The ivory skin that once shined like diamonds now had a pale complexion that made her look sick. Her face had grown thinner because of her lack of food. 

Ramsay quietly helped Sansa up and pushed the furs back from the bed to help her get under. To weak to fight, she let her husband help her down on to the bed and watched as he tucked the furs around her. He blew out the candle next to her bed side and almost immediately, Sansa fell asleep. 

X 

That next morning, Sansa awoke alone in her bed. She looked outside the window and deciphered that it was practically noon. She was infuriated. Her new handmaiden was instructed to wake her up at dawn so that she could begin her duties as the Wardeness. Before she could even open her wardrobe to pick out a dress for the day, a paper and breakfast were put on the table near the corner of the room. Picking the parchment up, it was from Ramsay and it read that Sansa was instructed to stay in her room the whole day and rest. ‘After all’ the letter read ‘you are carrying precious cargo’. Sansa scoffed and placed the paper down. She ate her breakfast quickly, not realizing how hungry she had been these past few days. She then bathed, taking a great deal of time to wash her hair properly, then went off to sleep. 

X 

When Ramsay walked into his chambers around sunset, he saw Sansa start to wake up from her deep midday slumber. She sat up in their bed looking well rested and as cleanly as ever. 

“Thank you for taking over some of the jobs” Sansa said while looking down, still upset at Ramsay. 

The Lord Bolton walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, carefully as to not crush Sansa’s legs. “Tell me what’s wrong Sansa. I know you were crying yesterday.” Sansa opened her mouth to retort but he interrupted her. “Don’t lie. You know what I do to liars” Ramsay bluntly said. 

Sansa let her emotions consume her as she opened her mouth to tell her husband the truth. “You want to know how I feel? I feel angry, frustrated, embarrassed, tired and fear. But do you want to know what I feel the most? Betrayed, hurt, jealous” Sansa said the last word with a tone of disgust and humiliation for herself. “I don’t understand why I feel those things as well but I will not have you bed another woman besides me Ramsay. I am carrying your heir and I swear if I hear that Shana or any other wench in this keep is pregnant with your child, I will personally rip the child from her womb!” At this point, Sansa was screaming with a trail of tears falling down her face from frustration. She angrily put her head into her hands and felt Ramsay try to comfort her by rubbing his hand on her swollen belly and his other on her upper back. 

“So you do admit that you are jealous then?” Ramsay let out a chuckle and Sansa glared sharply at him. 

“If your marriage vows meant anything the day you gave them and if you cared for me in the slightest way, you would stop sleeping with any woman. Don’t try to deny your feelings. You wouldn’t have saved me from Rodney if you didn’t care. You are mine just as much as I am yours.” Sansa gave him a hard look then stood from the bed. She changed into a simple dress welcoming the silence that meant Ramsay was thinking. Sansa walked out of the room and despite the dark that was now arriving, she walked over to the Weirwood tree, wanting to pray for her husband to stop being an idiot. 

X 

Sansa had just started her prayer when she heard the crunch of snow behind her. 

“You know it’s not safe for you to be out in the cold” Ramsay called out. 

Sansa heard him stop walking when he got behind her and she felt him finger her hair. “Come back inside. I won’t go bed any woman besides you.” He then moved to her side, continuing the stroking of her long locks. 

“Ever?” Sansa asked hopefully as she turned her head to look at him. He gingerly nodded his head then grabbed her hands, lifting her up and off of the ground. 

“Ever” he confirmed. 

‘You promise?” 

“I do.” His promise was as good as anything. 

“Well finally” Sansa said with an exasperated sigh, smiled lightly, then kissed her husband on the cheek. “Thank you” she added then walked back towards the keep. 

X 

Things were going surprisingly well. Ramsay and Sansa were seen together for a large portion of time and for once in a long time, Sansa was genuinely happy and not just pretending. They had nothing to argue over and Ramsay stopped bedding other woman. Sansa grew as wide as ever until she was 7 months pregnant. She still walked around but not as much without Ramsay fussing over her personal travels. 

One memorable day was just a plain one. Ramsay was writing letters on the small table in the room while Sansa sat reading a book on the windowsill. She looked up at her husband and swiftly shut her book. 

“Ramsay?” 

He answered with a grunt which meant for her to continue speaking. She developed an understanding of his short speaking. 

“Would you let me go out to the training grounds today?” Ramsay rarely ever let her go out of the room since the normally cold Winterfell was now chillier than usual. He looked at her with confusion and doubt until she laughed at his grimace. 

“I know how to shoot an arrow. My father did teach me as well sometimes.” 

Ramsay paused for a short few seconds then answered. “You may go but stay warm. Anything else you want to ask?” He stated looking down at his papers writing. 

Sansa hesitated before asking her next question. “Where’s Theon?” 

Ramsay dropped his writing tool on the table and looked at Sansa. “He is being dealt with in the dungeons.” 

“He did nothing wrong these past few months.” 

“He tried to take you away” Ramsay replied with bitterness as he stood from his chair still facing the desk. 

Sansa froze just staring at her husband then stood from where she sat. She walked up to behind Ramsay and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his upper back. 

“I’m here now Ramsay. I’m carrying your child and I am your wife. From this day until the end of my days” Sansa repeated her vows trying to comfort Ramsay into telling her where Theon was but also speaking the truth. She had begun to care for her husband. 

Ramsay tensed when he felt his wife enveloping him into a hug. He thought about what he was doing then sighed. “He is in the dungeons at the moment”. Sansa unwrapped her hands then sat back down on the windowsill looking out into the region that was now under hers and his control. 

X 

Ramsay had quickly gone down to have a messenger to send out his letters. When he had gone back to the chambers that Sansa stayed in, he heard a noise from within. He walked in quietly and found her still seated in the windowsill but this time, she was staring out of the window simply caressing her swell and humming a simple hymn. Ramsay felt his heart squeeze. These past few months felt like torture for him. Ramsay Bolton was not a man known for showing his feelings easily. And he certainly was not in love with his wife, no matter how many times he nearly begged for her attention. 

Shaking his thoughts from his mind, he barged into the chamber shocking Sansa to look up. 

”Come along Sansa. Let’s see how well your father trained you.” Sansa slowly stood from the windowsill then looked at her husband to see what he was up to. Ramsay wrapped her up into a heavy winter cloak then grabbed her hand, leading her to follow him. 

X 

All the soldiers that passed by the training grounds heard the sweet sound of laughter coming from Lady Bolton as she was enjoying herself thoroughly. She hadn’t picked up a bow since all those years ago and she forgot the sudden rush of adrenaline that came with the shooting of an arrow. She was an exceptional shot, frequently beating every one of Ramsay’s challenges as he watched with a small smile of satisfaction and triumph on his face. They had both forgotten the question asked earlier about Theon and they enjoyed their own downtime. Being the Warden was a job that was seldom taken lightly. Ramsay worked day in and out to make sure the North didn’t go to shit. 

Just when the challenges were becoming even harder and both of their laughs were heard, a messenger came to Ramsay with a letter bearing a red seal with a lion. Ramsay heard his wife sharply inhale as she saw the seal as well. He opened the letter and read it briefly before closing it. 

“What is it?” Sansa asked worriedly. 

“I’ll discuss it with you later. Go up to bed Sansa. I will be up shortly.” Sansa knew better than to argue. She swiftly left the training grounds and headed up to her chambers, changing into a simple nightgown with the help of a handmaiden and settling under the furs. 

X 

Ramsay had a good day. That is, until he got that damn letter. He sat down with a small council and discussed the amount of things that could go wrong with what was mentioned in the letter. One thing was certain, no one would touch his wife. She was his and even before she met him. He held a grudge for all those that wronged his wife, starting with Joffrey who was already dead. 

By the time he left the council meeting, Ramsay’s head was aching and he headed up to his room to sleep. The moment he walked in, Sansa sat up in the bed and stared at him expectantly. He said nothing as he changed into his trousers meant for sleeping and slung his tunic off. He pushed the furs on his side of the bed and laid down. Placing his hands behind his head, Ramsay stared up at the ceiling and said nothing for a few moments. 

“The queen and King Tommen plan to visit us in the coming month and their main intention is to see you.” 

”What for?” Sansa tried to sound strong but the fear was creeping in again. Cersei had made her life miserable in a various amount of ways and she didn’t want to see the queen at all. 

“Apparently, they have come to bid us congratulations on your pregnancy.” 

“They think I killed Joffrey. They’re coming to kill me.” 

Ramsay turned his body to look at his wife who still sat up. He pulled the furs up so that she could settle herself into them. When she did, Ramsay moved closer to her side and pulled her into his body. Sansa felt his warm chest press against her back and she melted into the embrace. His arms came around to wrap her safely into him and he placed his chin on top of her head. 

“They won’t do anything to you as long as I’m here” Ramsay promised as he leaned his head back to kiss the top of Sansa’s head. 

He felt the rage coursing through his veins as he said a phrase that made Sansa’s heart clench. “They won’t take what is mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Another chapter done and another is gonna be in the writing process tomorrow. Don't you just love weekends?! Thanks for your support in helping me get through this chapter! I wanted to get it done as a little gift for making you all wait so long : )


	7. Preparations

Being the Lady of Winterfell, Sansa hurriedly walked through the halls of the keep trying to arrange for the visitors coming soon.

By the time that message came, Cersei and Tommen would have already been through half of their journey by now. The arrival was being anticipated by all who worked in the north. 

Ramsay came up behind his wife and spoke into her ear while putting his hands on her shoulders. “You’re working too hard. Take it easy, Sansa. For our baby.” 

Sansa sighed with annoyance and turned to look at Ramsay. 

“You know it’s not often that the King comes to visit the Warden of the North and his wife. Especially not for a pregnancy. Something is going on and I will not let Cersei Lannister see me be miserable.” 

“So you’re miserable then” Ramsay’s expression fell from his face. 

“Of course not. I am perfectly happy with my life thus far. I just mean that Cersei won’t be able to make me unhappy anymore. She thinks that my marriage to you was horrible given your reputation. So let’s prove her wrong.” Sansa’s words sparked up another smile on Ramsay’s face and he leaned in to kiss Sansa’s forehead. 

“And what does my reputation say of me, Little Dove?” Ramsay gave a wide smile with his eyes gleaming with satisfaction and desire. 

“I don’t think it would be quite ladylike of me to repeat those nasty words.” 

Ramsay practically beamed with pride and self esteem. He stuck out his elbow for Sansa to loop her arm through and she did so. 

”Come my dear. The Lannister’s don’t deserve our worries for today. For now, you will worry about our child only.” 

X 

The day of the King’s arrival was spent trying to put the nerves away. At least for Sansa. Ramsay was going about his day as if it was simply his daily routine. He walked in his chambers and spotted Sansa fretting over which dress to wear for the greetings. 

“I always did like you in your black outfits” Ramsay pointed out and pulled out a simple dress that could fit around Sansa’s 8 month bump. He helped Sansa zip into the dress and promptly placed her in front of the small vanity in the room. “You look lovely. Don’t bother yourself.” 

Sansa reached for the comb and brushed her hair for what seemed like the 50th time that day. Ramsay grasped her hand and heard her breath hitch. 

“What is it that’s scaring you?” He questioned. 

“If you're her enemy, she'll never stop until she's destroyed you. Everyone who's ever crossed her, she's found a way to murder.” 

“You sound like you admire her.” 

“Admire her? She once tried to lock me in a room while the men fought against Stannis. And what happened? She wanted to kill us all because she wouldn’t let Stannis get to us. She was jealous just because I was to be the queen. And after they kicked me to the side, they kept me in Winterfell. Cersei is quite convincing but would I ever admire her? Never.” Sansa bluntly gave her speech not reacting to her emotions anymore. She’s been like that for a while. All her emotions had gone down the drown the minute she realized how much worse her life was without her family. 

Ramsay stared at his wife and gently pulled her into a hug to comfort her. 

“Remember what I told you Little Dove. She won’t touch you as long as I’m here.” 

Sansa melted into her husbands embrace. He barely ever took her seriously enough but when he did, his touch helped her feel elated and much better than before. 

They stayed standing in a hug until a knock was heard on the door. Ramsay called for whoever it was to enter. He stepped back from the hug but held Sansa by the hips close enough to himself. 

“My Lord And Lady.” Shana came in with a curtesy and a faint growl was heard from Sansa. Ramsay simply patted Sansa’s back and bid Shana to speak. 

“The king and Queen regent are riding towards our gates now.” With that, the young handmaiden turned and exited from the chambers. Ramsay turned to his wife and let go of her hips. He then stuck out his hand for Sansa to take and she grabbed his hand reassuringly. 

She was ready to face Cersei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short but it’s just filler. I have a personal statement and some tests to take but the next chapter will be up soon! Enjoy this chapter for now


	8. Here they come to wreck the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei and Tommen have arrived!

Every servant, handmaiden, Septa, soldier and noble in Winterfell rallied towards the gate to meet with the King and Queen. Ramsay and Sansa, being the Lord and Lady of Winterfell, stood in the front of every person.

Sansa tried standing as tall as she could. She didn’t want her sorrow to show even the slightest. All she went through was because Cersei had bid it. She had married Ramsay because Baelish had to take her away from the capital. She was a subject of abuse to Joffrey and she was accused of killing him. 

When the gates opened, Sansa squeezed Ramsay’s hand in a deadly tightening manner. 

Tommen rode in first on his horse, looking like a small child who wished to hide behind his mothers skirts again. His mother then rode in in a carriage pulled my exquisite white horses. When she exited the carriage and Tommen jumped off his horse, everyone had kneeled before the King and Queen regent. Tommen walked close to the Lord and Lady and stood right in front of them. 

“Lord Bolton. I am sorry to hear of your fathers and stepmothers loss. I bid your house do well in these times of hardships.” Tommen addressed Ramsay. The Lord of Winterfell stood and pulled his wife up by the hand along with him. 

“Thank you, your grace” Ramsay said, bowing his head. 

Tommen moved on to stand in front of the timid redhead next to the wild spirit of Ramsay. “Lady Sansa. How nice it is to see you again. You look as beautiful as ever. Congratulations on your marriage and pregnancy.” Before Sansa could reply with thanks, Tommen interrupted her. “You remember my mother, the Queen regent Cersei.” 

Sansa stood still and stared at Cersei Lannister. Her once long blonde hair was now chopped off to look like a mans haircut. She looked even more vicious than she did before. 

Ramsay was worried. Sansa stood stiffly by his side. But just as quickly as she froze , she remembered her pride and manners and stuck a smile on her face. 

“Your grace. It’s wonderful to see you back in Winterfell” Sansa said with a regal voice and a curtsy. 

Cersei stared at Sansa with a curious face but her coy smile played on her face the entire time. 

“Lord Ramsay and Lady Sansa. Congratulations on your wondrous news. It seems as if it’s taken a quite long time. I hope nothing is wrong.” Cersei politely yet cruelly attacked the couple. 

“To be blessed with a child later in our marriage is better than having no child at all, your grace.” Ramsay was being subtle but Sansa knew that he was being sarcastic and witty with the queen. 

Cersei peered at the once bastard and seemed to be opening her mouth to say something. Sansa quickly swooped in to save her husband from letting his anger get the best of him. 

“Come with me if you will, your majesties. Your journey was long and I plan to show you to your chambers to rest for the feast tonight.” Tommen nodded and followed Sansa as she made her way to where the chambers of Winterfell’s keep were. 

X 

The walk to the rooms was frighteningly quiet. Ramsay had stayed back to make preparations for the feast and let Sansa show the two royals where their rooms were. 

Cersei’s voice broke the silence first. “I expect that with Lord Bolton’s reputation, you are treated worse than in King’s Landing. Is that right, Sansa?” 

Sansa was not a child anymore. She wouldn’t let this power hungry queen try to strike her down. “Lady Bolton will suffice, your grace. As for my husband, we are particularly happy. Ramsay hasn’t treated me with the disrespect I’ve endured in the past.” Technically, that was true as of late but before, Sansa would’ve agreed with the queen. Cersei was infuriated. She knew that Sansa was talking of her and Joffrey for the main part. 

“And yet I have heard some nasty news about your husband and how you are treated. Why is that, my dear?” 

“I can assure you your grace that neither I nor my husband are miserable. I am perfectly happy with him and is he with me.” 

Tommen cleared his throat so that he could change the topic quickly. “It has been getting colder up here. I do hope our rooms aren’t this cold.” 

Sansa smiled with appreciation. She always did like Tommen despite his innocent manner. “Do not worry your grace. We keep the fires fed with logs all through the day and night.” 

When Sansa led her guests to their rooms, she nearly sighed out loud with relief. “Please do not hesitate to ask for anything and I hope you both will be well rested for our feast tonight.” 

X 

Ramsay saw his wife walk back into the dining hall looking as if she was grateful to be there instead of with Cersei. 

“I take it that went extremely well” Ramsay said in the manner he said everything. Playfully with no serious tone. 

“She won’t let it go. She wants me to be absolutely miserable and all she asks me of is our marriage.” Sansa was getting angry instead of upset by the Queen’s horrid ways to get what she wants. 

“Well at least she has something to aspire to. Our marriage should be a model for her.” Ramsay kissed Sansa’s lips quickly and held her close. 

Sansa scoffed and pushed Ramsay’s chest lightly. She didn’t want to admit that she loved him but she felt as if she was nearing that point. Ramsay was the type who only wanted her attention and didn’t seem as if he would be willing to admit that he would fall in love with her too. 

Now we must host them at our feast” Sansa sighed. 

“Look at the bright side. It’s a feast and there will be music. I understand you were quite fond of dancing.” Ramsay genuinely smiled down at his wife. 

X 

Sansa looked in her small mirror examining her outfit and hair to make sure it was appropriate. She wore a black dress that buttoned to the front of her chest with a silver pin accented with the Stark sigil. The dress matched the style of her mother’s. Loose sleeves by the forearm but tight by the bicep. Tight at her chest, tight over her large stomach and a loose frilly bottom. Her cloak was heavy and had two straps across her neck. They were held together with a pin decorated with the Bolton sigil. Two houses embodied in one person. Sansa stepped back and looked in the mirror. Despite her red hair and bright blue eyes, she resembled a true Northerner. 

Ramsay burst into the room like he most frequently did. He took a glance towards Sansa and stuck his arm out towards her. 

“Come along Sansa. We don’t want to be late to our own feast.” 

Sansa grasped her husband’s hand and walked out of her chambers hooking her arm through Ramsay’s. 

“My wife” Ramsay said aloud with wonderment and disbelief that he was married to such a creature. “You look lovely Little Dove.” 

Sansa smiled slightly and they continued the walk to the dinner hall in a comfortable silence. They were the first to enter besides the servants who were already there preparing the course. Sansa and Ramsay sat in their designated area in the room that was slightly elevated and was towards the front of the hall. 

They watched as people entered the hall and greeted everyone politely. The feast was about to begin. 

X 

Tommen sat awkwardly beside his mother who sat on the left of Sansa. While Ramsay went around to talk to everyone, Tommen hid behind his mother’s skirts. 

“Are you enjoying the festivities, your majesties?” Sansa asked cautiously trying to strike up a conversation. 

“We are having a wonderful time, Lady Bolton” Tommen replied kindly. 

“I find that very hard to believe my love. These people aren’t treating you with the respect you so greatly deserve” Cersei lashed out. 

“Perhaps, your grace, our King should walk around the banquet hall and talk to some of our people. You will find that most Northerners are not the people they are rumored to be.” Sansa said with an innocent voice but gave a snarky comment about her husband’s presumed reputation. “Please excuse me” she stated before Cersei could bite back at her. 

Sansa walked carefully around the crowd of massive people and towards the middle of the hall in which there was an open area meant for dancing. A gentle tune was being played. 

X 

The moment the song was played, Ramsay’s eyes were lit with excitement. A slow tune with some energy meant that Sansa could dance all she wanted to and show the queen that her assumptions were false. He walked away from the Lords that were trying to discuss with him and spotted Sansa watching the dancers take their places. He walked behind his wife and grasped her hand catching her shiver lightly. He loved playing his small games with her even if she scolded him on them. He used his other hand to guide the she wolf to where the dance was and got into their positions. The music reached the note that meant the dance was to be started. So, they moved. 

X 

Cersei watched from the elevated table and saw as Sansa and her bastard husband danced around the hall. The red haired girl was laughing with genuine delight while Ramsay grinned at her and occasionally glanced up to smirk at the Queen regent and her son. 

Cersei was filled with envy. At first, she had let go of the fact that Sansa had went off and married Ramsay Bolton. She thought the girl would live a truly horrible and gruesome life but there were rumors heard that Sansa was beginning to smile again and the Lord and Lady of Winterfell were frequently seen together instead of apart and soon the Lady Bolton was pregnant. 

The Lannister were under enough heat as it was already. Cersei couldn’t plot to kill the Lord and Lady Bolton unless she wanted to be caught. So, she watched in hatred as Ramsay and Sansa enjoyed their time. Didn’t Cersei deserve that happiness? Hadn’t she worked so hard to get some but she was yet to smile with sincerity? Why did Sansa deserve the happiness that should have belonged to Cersei? 

X 

When the dance was over, Ramsay made a big show out of kissing his wife and pressing his hand to her belly. Sansa glanced up on time to see Cersei glare then roll her eyes. At that point, Sansa assumed that her point had been made. She took her former place and sat for the rest of the feast yet never missing the chance to speak to the queen and King and to converse with those who came up to her. 

“What will your baby be, Lady Sansa? Has the maester made any predictions?” Cersei questioned out of nowhere. 

“The maester says it may be a girl” Sansa said with slight pride. 

“Oh, that’s too bad.” 

Sansa looked at the older woman with a pained expression. If the maester was right, Sansa had failed her job to procure an heir to secure the Bolton line on Winterfell. She glanced over to her husband who was laughing at a joke one of his boys had told. 

Cersei had knowingly and purposely caused a rupture in their little world without doing too much work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long enough? I don't really know how much 'long' is anymore! Enjoy this chapter! Hoping to get another one out by next week


	9. Life Changing

When the feast was over, Sansa and Ramsay retired to their bedchambers after all their guests had left. 

Sansa was helped into her nightgown by her handmaidens who had left almost as quickly as they came. The furs were pulled off her bed and Ramsay was already settled under them. Sansa blew out her candle and with the light from the fire in their room, she made her way to their bed. Ramsay’s arms spread open the minute Sansa pressed her side against the mattress. She settled into them and felt his warm breath tickle the back of her neck. She felt his strong hands lay over her large belly as his arms wrapped around her body. She lay there thinking about how she could be able to address her husband but she slowly began drifting off to sleep. 

X 

Sansa awoke that morning looking at Ramsay instead of facing away. She reached up and played with the small black curls that belonged to her Lord husband. She always believed that it was his best attribute along with his eyes. 

She exhaled deeply and lifted her hands off the ebony curls only to feel a hand grasp her own. She gasped and looked down to see Ramsay’s playful smile that never failed to scare someone. He pressed a chaste kiss on her hand before pulling Sansa’s head up to kiss her lips. He got off the bed and stood in his night trousers stretching. Sansa turned around in the bed and stared out the window contemplating on how to talk to Ramsay. He was never open often so Sansa was sure as to how he would react to her news. 

Sansa nearly had a heart attack for the second time that morning when Ramsay appeared in front of her, fully dressed and ready to leave for breakfast, staring down at her. 

“What is it?” He replied casually as if problems always occurred in Winterfell. 

“Cersei Lannister has recently brought an issue to my attention. If we had a girl, I will have not completed my job of procuring an heir and the Northern lords have no use for us to be in power” Sansa looked up into Ramsay’s face and watched as if face contorted itself into a scoff. 

“Do not worry about the baby. I certainly don’t and you know those supposed lords won’t ever raise their voices to say anything about our rule. Now get up. We have to show Cersei Lannister that her tricks can’t manipulate us.” 

X 

Cersei Lannister waited in satisfaction in the dining hall. She had watched Sansa Bolton’s face fall yesterday and would see what kind of rift was caused between the husband and wife. She saw Ramsay enter first with practically no emotion. Cersei believed that she had succeeded but then saw him beckon for someone outside of the hall and watched Ramsay grasp Sansa’s hand and lead her to the table. His face grew into an enlightened grin each time he saw his wife carrying his unborn child walking near him. That enraged Cersei. What would it take to worm her way into the very core of their relationship?? 

“Good morning, your majesty. Your grace” Sansa said while she curtsied towards the King and his mother and waited for Ramsay to do the same. 

“Good morning Lord and Lady Bolton. We did enjoy your feast greatly last night” Tommen replied. 

“Don’t mind me by saying your grace, but when will you be leaving so that we may prepare” Ramsay tried to show his politeness. 

“We did hope that we would stay for the baby to arrive” Cersei interrupted her son. “Do you know when that will be?” 

“The maester said it will be due very shortly. About a week or less from now.” 

“We hope we’re not intruding.” Tommen gave his mother a hard look. 

“Of course not. Come Sansa, let’s get you off those feet” Ramsay said with gritted teeth. He was tired of acting differently in his own home because of the king and his mother. 

X 

In less then a week, Cersei would have to devise a way to get rid of Sansa and the bastard and the baby that she loved so damn much. Hardly paying attention to what was being said in conversation, Cersei began thinking of a particular way that practically made her smile. It had to be done after the week to come. 

X 

The maester had predicted it correctly. Less than a week had passed and Sansa was told to stay in her room at all times. Cersei’s plan had been devised and she was practically itching to go through with it. She just wanted to yank that baby out of Sansa. Cersei wanted the younger girl to witness her beloved child being taken away from her just as Myrcella and Joffrey were. 

All was quiet in the dining hall on a certain day. Sansa was giving birth. Ramsay sat by the queen mother and her son but he made no noise. Being male, he was locked outside of the chambers until Sansa had given birth. It had been a little more then a day now and Ramsay spent all of his free moments outside of the chambers he shared with his wife. Just then, a small handmaiden ran into the chamber and straight over to Ramsay. She murmured something quickly to him and scampered off in which he promptly stood and smiled. 

“It seems” he loudly stated with a large grin on his face, “that my child has finally arrived.” He was met with large cheers in the dining hall and Ramsay ran off and out of the room. Cersei had a smug look on her face that concerned her son but he clapped along with the others. 

X 

Sansa’s chest was heaving. She had never felt such pain in her life before. Not even the pain that she had endured from her husband a long time ago. Speaking of whom, the doors opened and he had sauntered in. He looked at his wife in admiration and acknowledged the small bundle she held in her arms. Even now, Ramsay admired how beautiful she looked. Her long red hair was pulled back in a braid but some strands were stuck to her forehead from the intense sweating she endured. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink and her breathing was rigid. Ramsay walked close to his wife and kissed her on the forehead and she weakly smiled up at him. 

Sansa lightly pulled the bundle away from her arms so that she could hand the child off to it’s father. Ramsay lifted the small baby into his own arms and recollected on how much it looked like it’s parents. That’s when it hit him. Ramsay and Sansa had created this life and they would care for it together. He knew then that he would vow to never raise this child like his own father raised him. Ramsay looked at Sansa and she grinned slightly and held his arm. He sat on the edge of the bed that Sansa rested on and slowly moved a bit of the cloth. There was it’s gender. Sansa’s smile became impossibly larger and she leaned her head on Ramsay’s shoulder as he lay back. 

“Choose the name, my dear” Sansa told her husband. 

Ramsay thought for so long. He wanted the name to be perfect. That’s when he remembered. When he was younger, Ramsay’s father had murdered an innocent family and one of the small kids was Ramsay’s friend. 

“Olivar. Our sweet little boy”. 

X 

News had spread rather quickly in Winterfell that night. Sansa had given birth to a boy and the maester was partially wrong. Never the less, things in Winterfell were the best that they could ever be. A week later, while Sansa rested up in her chambers, Ramsay had bundled up their small son and brought him into the dining hall for a few minutes. Loud noises and laughter erupted from the hall and Ramsay held Olivar close to his chest. Cersei and Tommen congratulated the bastard quickly and sat down at the head table. Ramsay exited the hall to put the small child back into the safety of his parents chambers. 

All was right in Winterfell. Or at least, that’s what people thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there! I know I AGAIN haven't edited in so long but its okay! I am officially graduating this Sunday and am currently writing this after finishing one of my exams. So now that I am so close to break, I have much more things up my sleeve. Keep reading! I am also starting up 2 new fanfictions and finishing up "Do You Love Me Now". STAY TUNED PLS I KNOW I'M ANNOYING AHHHHHH


	10. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all really think Sansa and Ramsay would have ONE happy day! No siree! Keep reading for multiple surprises in this chapter and please READ THE END NOTES! IT'S IMPORTANT!!!

Sansa and Ramsay had never been closer. Olivar has brought the young couple together whenever Ramsay could slip away from his duties as a Warden. He insisted that Sansa would not need a wet nurse for their baby and that he would handle everything until Olivar was slightly old enough to take outside in the blistering cold wind.

The winds had definitely begun to pick up and the rooms and Winterfell itself grew colder. Sansa would sit under a heavy cloak in her chambers by the fire with her young son wrapped up in the cloak with her along with a small blanket. Olivar however, was a quiet enough boy and didn’t cry from the cold but only for his mother and father’s attention. Much like his father, he craved recognition Ramsay had joked. 

It wasn’t until about 2 weeks later when Ramsay allowed his wife and son to venture out into the cold breeze to attend council meetings, eat in the dining hall or visit any other parts of Winterfell. The first day they stepped out of the room, Sansa, Olivar and Ramsay walked into the dining hall to eat some dinner with the others at Winterfell. Cersei and Tommen were still at Winterfell to the great dismay of Ramsay. After they had congratulated the couple on the child that was bestowed to them, Tommen suggested their departure. Alas, the cold winds fought against the Boltons as the kings guard ruled that it would be suicide to go through these winds and expect to make it to King’s Landing safely. So that day when the Bolton family had entered the dining hall, all went silent then cheers and applauses rang out through the banquet as Sansa Stark had shown her face along with her child. Ramsay escorted his wife through the large crowd of men and sat her in her usual spot. Cersei was already waiting there. 

“Congratulations Lord and Lady Bolton. May we see the young boy?” 

Sansa hesitantly pushed the fur that the babe was bundled in. He was awake and laughing at his mother’s friendly face. 

“My dear Sansa. He has your lovely eyes.” Tommen remarked from his mother’s side. 

It was true. Olivar had his mother’s soft blue eyes but his hair, which had already come in, was black and had small wispy curls in it. 

“I do believe he will grow to look more like his father though.” Sansa supposed as she smiled at her beautiful son. She wrapped her son back into the warm fur and handed him off to a handmaiden who stood considerably close to Sansa and Ramsay’s sides. They announced for the meal to begin and everybody had dug in. Cersei watched as Ramsay and Sansa spoke to each other quietly but had looks of respect and a slight sense of what could have been love. They laughed together and when Ramsay eventually held his son in his own arms, they leaned against each other and sat quietly admiring the bundle of joy that were equal parts Sansa and Ramsay. The beautiful moment was cut in half by the sudden breaking of a window nearby. Ramsay held the baby close as the sudden noise caused Olivar to cry. Just as the Bolton couple stood to exit the hall, the queen regent stopped the pair. 

“The king and I will be leaving later this night.” Ramsay was relieved at the statement but Sansa gave him a harsh look and answered back with politeness: 

“Are you sure you wouldn’t like to wait for the cold to die down?” 

“Of course not, Lady Sansa. We do beg your pardon but it seems as if the cold simply won’t die down. We’d like to leave as early as possible” Cersei answered back with a strange sense of kindness. 

“Thank you for your hospitality Lord and Lady Bolton. We greatly appreciate you two having to provide more food and space for my mother and I. We will not need to be seen off.” Tommen politely bid them a haste goodbye and left the dining hall to pack whatever items he had. His mother followed shortly after when she bid her goodbyes and admired the baby once more. 

“I feel uneasy” Sansa told her husband honestly. 

“Oh Sansa. She can’t do anything now, can she? Now come” he grasped her arm with his free hand. “Let’s get out of this cold and into bed.” 

She reluctantly followed but continued her suspicions. 

X 

That night, Sansa and Ramsay had changed into their sleeping clothing, put their child down into his crib and watched over his peaceful sleeping form. Ramsay placed her arm around Sansa’s waist and pulled her closer into his body. She rested her hand on Ramsay’s chest and sighed at her young son. 

“He’s simply beautiful.” 

Ramsay looked down at his wife and smiled. “As are you” he confessed quietly. 

He watched Sansa’s head tilt back to look up at him and her eyes twinkled. She saw the fire change his expression to be soft and caring. It was in that moment that she knew. It was in that moment that he knew and tried to hide it. Tried. But she brought it out of him. 

She looked back down to their son and smiled to her knowing self. 

“Ramsay.” She looked back up at him and had a small smile plastered on her face. “I love you”. 

Ramsay didn’t know what to say. He was a Bolton. They did not show their love carelessly. But he knew that showing his love to his wife was not a careless move. She was his whole life. Without Sansa, Ramsay would still be unaware of what love was. She had changed him for the better to see that love was unconditional and that after all he did to her, she loved him. 

He knew what to say in the moment where her face grew weary and worried about what his reaction could be. 

“I love you too, my light.” Sansa’s face broke into a large grin and he grasped both sides of her face and kissed her on the lips. They broke apart and Sansa merely wrapped her arms around his body, continuing to watch their son. 

“Come along Sansa. We need our sleep too.” 

Sansa reached for his outstretched hand and they walked through the connecting door that led to their own chambers. They climbed into bed and settled into each other closely. Ramsay drifted off to sleep and had his arms tightly wrapped around Sansa’s waist. Although her sleeping husband made hr tired as well, Sansa could not sleep. Her suspicions continued to grow. 

X 

Sansa awoke quickly to the sound of a door being shut. The door that was joined to Olivar’s room. At first, she assumed that it was Ramsay who had gone to check on Olivar but she shot up when she realized that her husband was directly next to her. She shook his sleeping body until he began to groan in his sleep. 

“Ramsay!” Sansa harshly whispered 

“What is it?” He mumbled 

“Someone is in Olivar’s room!” Sansa quickly revealed. They knew it wasn’t a handmaiden for Sansa dealt with their son in the night. 

Ramsay stood from the bed in a flash and pulled the small knife he kept with him when he slept. He sprinted to the door and yanked it open. There was a tall man in the room looming over Olivar’s bed with a small dagger in his fist. He turned and looked at the Bolton that entered the room.Ramsay growled ferociously and ran towards the man with full speed. The unknown person swiftly tried to cut Ramsay but the Bolton was smarter. He ducked down and ran into the man’s legs causing him to be knocked down to the ground. The dagger was knocked out of his hands and Ramsay held his blade to the man’s throat as he sat on his chest. Sansa ran to the side of the crib checking on her son who was crying but didn’t seem to be hurt in any other way. She picked him up and shushed him while watching her husband interrogate the large yet hostile man. 

“Who sent you here? You aren’t one of my men” Ramsay growled out. 

The man stayed silent but Ramsay knew just how to get him to talk. Instead of aiming for the fingers, he went for the chest and began peeling the man’s skin. He howled in pain and thrashed around but Ramsay had a tight grip on him. 

“If you speak, I cut it off and save you from more pain.” 

When the man refused to say anything again, Ramsay continued his adventure, carving further up to the neck. 

“Ok!” The man yelled in fear. “I was sent by Queen Cersei. She wanted me to kill the baby and then your wife. I don’t know why! Please, I’m only the person who was sent to carry this out!” 

Ramsay looked up at Sansa and his icy blue eyes were hard and bewildered. His nostrils flared and his chest heaved with anger. Without looking back down, he slit the man’s throat quickly but set in a spot so that the assassin could suffer. Ramsay stood from the body and stormed out of the chambers in just his trousers. 

“Ramsay!” Sansa yelled for her husband as she pulled a fur onto her son and dashed out of the room in her nightgown quickly wrapping a cloak around herself. Ladyhood be damned, she didn’t want her husband to kill the king and queen out of anger. It was a war they weren’t ready for. She found him standing on a scaffold looking over the gates of the keep. 

“They escaped.” He said quietly. His fingers gripped the railing hard and his body began to shake from anger and from the cold. 

“Ramsay. We will get justice, I promise you that. But you won’t get it if you die out here in the cold. Come back inside.” Sansa tried to plead with him. 

Just as Ramsay was about to reluctantly agree with his wife, they heard a voice from above shout to open the gates. 

The gates were opened and many riders rode into the keep but they were led by someone who looked familiar to Sansa. The leader looked up at the couple and shouted out “Sansa?” 

Sansa gasped quietly and stared at the figure in astonishment and glee. “You’re still alive?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! It took me less than a month to write this? Yes! I have officially graduated and have finished my orientation for college AND have registered for classes! I am a free woman (not really but let me be happy!). SOOOO here's the case. I'm leaving on vacation on Saturday at 4 in the morning (I know what an ungodly hour) which means I'm not gonna sleep at all. I won't even sleep on the plane because life just ends up like that. I'm on vacation for a week but since I have free time to kill on the plane and at home waiting to leave, I'll probably have the next chapter up by next week OR this week even! Keep your eyes peeled! 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH AND THANK YOU FOR STILL READING EVEN THOUGH I ABSOLUTELY SUCK WITH SCHEDULING WRITING AND WHEN TO POST!
> 
> ALSO, 2 NEW FANFICS ON THE WAY! I'VE ALREADY GOT 2 CHAPTERS OF THE FIRST ONE KNOCKED OUT OF THE WAY! COMMENT DOWN BELOW AND I MAY GOT THOSE FANFICS OUT FASTER! ALSO, CHECK OUT "Do You Love Me Now?" BECAUSE I AM OFFICIALLY FINISHED WITH IT (I LOST MOTIVATION FOR IT SO DON'T JUDGE HOW CRAPPY IT IS!)
> 
> P.S Who do you think the figure is that arrived to Winterfell?! Comment down below fam!


	11. Unbelievable

“Jon!” Sansa yelled with happiness. Yes, she was frequently very cruel when it came to her half-brother but she hadn’t seen him in years. He was the only thing close to family that was alive as far as she was concerned. Holding her son tightly, Sansa carefully bounded down the stairs of the platform as Jon leaped off of his horse. He wrapped his arms around his half-sister and squeezed her tightly, not believing that this was real life. He felt something small wriggle against his chest and pulled Sansa away but held onto her shoulders.

“Sansa?” Jon questioned quietly. Ramsay made his way down the stairs and stood by his wife and her brother. Jon looked him up and down taking in the disheveled appearance and noticed that his sister and her husband were in their night clothes although Sansa wore a cloak and that Ramsay stood very close to Sansa and the child she held in her arms. 

“I take it that you are Jon Snow?” Ramsay cautiously said. He disliked the word ‘bastard’ as much as Jon did and refrained from using it. 

“I am. Greetings, Lord Bolton.” Jon respectfully greeted Ramsay. “Did we awake you? I realize that you are still in your night clothing.” 

Ramsay suddenly scowled as a handmaiden brought him a cloak to wrap around his bare chest. “Cersei fucking Lannister was here with her son. They left but not before they sent an assassin to kill your sister and nephew.” 

The news struck Jon harshly. Not only that Cersei Lannister had sent an assassin but that Sansa had given birth to a son. 

“Let’s head inside or Cersei Lannister won’t be the death of us.” Jon spoke calmly. 

When they entered the dining hall, Jon shook off the snow that had collected on his cloak and pulled his hood down. Sansa noticed with nostalgia that her brother’s hair was still as curly as always but was now sleeked back tightly. He walked closer to Sansa and looked at her in the clear light. She had grown so much from the last time he had seen her and she seemed to have stopped hating him so damn much. 

“May I see him?” Jon timidly said gesturing towards the bundle in Sansa’s arm. She nudged the blanket off of the babe slightly so that Jon could get a good look. After deciding through it carefully, she pushed Olivar away from her chest and gestured for Jon to hold his arms out to scoop up the small baby. She watched happily as her half-brother smiled at her son and rocked the small boy in his arms. 

“He has your eyes, Sansa. What’s his name?” 

“Olivar. After a small boy I used to be friends with” Ramsay jumped in. Sansa was astonished. He hadn’t told her the reason for the name that he had chosen and she would have never guessed that that was why. 

Sansa cleared her throat and waited for everyone to cease their talking. “Seeing that it is almost morning, I will be upstairs only for a moment to change into something suitable and we shall all eat breakfast and discuss what I believe is an important topic. Can you handle Olivar for now Jon?” He simply nodded and Sansa walked out of the room. 

She heard her husband following her and slowed for him to catch up. 

“Do you trust him to stay here?” Ramsay asked as nicely as he could but it couldn’t disguise the tone of annoyance. 

“Of course I do, Ramsay. I left him with our son, didn’t I? And it has nothing to do with family. I treated Jon horribly and if he still cares for me as he shown today then I trust him.” And it was true. Sansa knew deep down that Jon would never do anything to hurt her even though she hurt him all those years ago. 

“Did you notice the men that were with him? Wildlings!” Ramsay said with pure bliss. 

“I didn’t notice them and no you may not use them as personal trainers. We will see what they need and how we can help. I haven’t see another family member in years and it is quite lifting.” Sansa shrugged. 

“I thought that by being my wife, we would make a new family” Ramsay muttered under his breath. 

“We did make a new family Ramsay. But it’s my old one that I haven’t seen in so long. Besides, I would long for you more if it had been years since we last saw each other.” Sansa spoke with truth trying to uplift her husband. 

Before Ramsay could reply, they reached their chambers and quickly changed into something that was well suitable for the cold air. “Have I ever told you how ravishing you look in grey?” Ramsay’s voice broke the silence. 

“No I don’t think you ever have” Sansa whispered while a crimson blush appeared on her cheeks. She watched as Ramsay walked closer to her and put his hands on both sides of her face and kissed her lips. Just as Sansa leaned into the kiss, Ramsay broke it. 

“Come along my dear. We don’t want your brother to worry about your disappearance. 

X 

Sansa and Ramsay made their way down the stairs and back into the great hall where she noticed the wildling army for the first time. There was Jon in the front of them, clearly their leader, holding Olivar with a smile plastered on his face. 

Sansa could have watched the scene forever but Ramsay cleared his throat and Jon immediately glanced up. 

“Is there a reason why you’ve come here, Jon Snow?” Ramsay questioned loudly. 

“Not that we don’t love having you here” Sansa said with a sharp glance towards her husband. 

“We have come from Castle Black where white walkers are attempting to come through the gate.” 

Ramsay and Sansa opened their mouths to protest but Jon stopped them immediately. “We’ve all seen them. That’s why the free folk are so far from home.” 

“Assuming that you are speaking the truth, how do we kill them?” Sansa asked. 

“We’ve found that with dragon glass, they can easily be vanquished.” 

“But?” Ramsay impatiently retorted knowing the world and its negotiations. 

“There is a mine of dragonglass but if sits directly under Dragon Stone. Daenerys Stormborn is currently residing there.” 

Before Sansa could speak, Ramsay interrupted. “I frankly don’t care for the free folk” Jon’s face fell. “But, I will gladly provide you with men” the faces of Jon and his army were uplifted. “I being apart of them. Don’t argue with me Sansa. I will be going so that I can protect you and Olivar and make sure this Targaryen bitch ensures the dragon glass be given to us.” 

Jon simply nodded his head, knowing he couldn’t change the mind of the most brutal man in the North. 

“Great!” Ramsay clapped his hands. “Time to meet a dragon”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My update schedule will come out very soon and so will the next chapter! Please subscribe to me so that you can read my other future fanfics! Another 4 hours on the plane tomorrow and I KNOW I won’t sleep so next chapter will be done by tomorrow or Saturday! 
> 
> Just made an Insta: @kista011
> 
> FOLLOW TO GET THE LATEST UPDATES


	12. A/N

I'm having a really hard time with this fic to be really honest. Normally, I know exactly where I'm going with all of my stories and I even lay out a whole set of plot points that I want to touch base on. But in this story, I have completely lost all sense of direction. I will, however, try to finish it. It's close to 3 in the morning and I want to get a chapter done and posted by the time 5 AM rolls around. Maybe I'll be done sooner but the next chapter may be quite fast-paced. I would like to get this story over as soon as possible since I've already so much of my time dedicated to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna get updates on when I'll post next or what's in store?   
> Follow me on Instagram @kista011  
> (yes that is the number 0)


	13. Reckless

Jon and Ramsay could not get along. Throughout the whole trip to Dragon Stone, they consistently fought over the smallest of things. Where Jon was patient and considering, Ramsay was erratic and rushed to make decisions that didn’t benefit anyone but his own personal interests. By the time they had finally arrived, Jon was entirely fed up with Ramsay Bolton. How was his sister patient?

Upon walking up the path to the castle, Jon immediately ducked along with Davos. Tyrion laughed behind the and smiled. 

“You’ll get used to it eventually” he sniggered. 

“Let’s hope we don’t stay long enough to have to” Jon mumbled under his breath staring at the dragon that flew over them. 

Walking into the throne room, there she sat. Her silver hair was decorated with intricate braids and she wore a black dress fastened with a pin holding her house sigil. 

“Jon Snow and Ramsay Bolton.” Daenerys smiled smuggle. “Welcome to DragonStone.” 

X 

Sansa was fed up. Yes, Arya had come home but she constantly judged her sister on who she was married to. As if Sansa didn’t have enough on her mind with her mind but she had to deal with Arya’s banter. 

“I know what I’m doing Arya” she growled under her breath. She didn’t have to just deal with Arya. There was Petyr Balish that was a constant throw in Sansa’s side. By the time she got the letter, she wanted to tear her hair out. Jon and Ramsay were headed North to capture a white walker while she was stuck in Winterfell with her sister and a lord that was practically obsessed with Sansa. Add a small baby to that who would cry because of the bitter cold air that Sansa could hardly control. The last thing she wanted was her husband who didn’t seem to have any rational thoughts running around up in the North looking for a White Walker. 

X 

Jon was greatly bothered. Ramsay was acting like a fool and began heading in to fight white walkers ALONE. 

“Honestly how is Sansa married to you?” Jon yelled out as he thrusted his sword into the nearest wight. 

“Easy!” Ramsay grinned as he rammed a dragon glass spear into whatever was in his way. “Petyr Balish made the wedding occur after noticing how your sister’s life was on the line!” 

“Her life was on the line for something she could never attempt!” Jon retorted. “It’s how she’s still married to you that bothers me. You two are complete and utter opposites!” Jon emphasized the word opposite by killing the white walker that stood among the wights. All but one wight dropped and Jon was about to declare that they should grab it and leave when Ramsay did the stupidest thing yet. 

“Why would you kill it, you fucking idiot!” Jon yelled 

“Fuck me. You do realize we were here to grab one and show proof you cocksucker!” The hound practically roared. 

“Honestly, Ramsay, why the fuck are you here?” Beric said. “Shouldn’t you be at home with your new child and wife?” 

Ramsay merely smiled and walked forwards. “There are so much more out there boys. Don’t you enjoy a little hunt?” A sadistic smile appeared on his face. 

“Our job was to grab a fucker and leave” Sandor Clegane had had enough. “I swear I’ll rip you into two pieces and make you watch as I fuck your arse. Then we’ll see who’ll be laughing.” 

Ramsay’s grin stayed on his face as he continued to move. He’d have fun hunting with these idiots. He simply couldn’t wait to get home to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my Insta to stay updated and have the latest news on when the next updates will be!  
> @Kista011  
> (0 as in the number)


	14. A/N... PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT

Hello all loyal readers!

So here's the deal. Halfway through this story, I watched Game of Thrones again and realized that... I pretty much am weird in the head for liking Ramsay.

BUT!

I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU ALL! SINCE YOU ARE SUCH LOYAL PEOPLE, I FELT BAD FOR GIVING YOU GUYS SUCH SHORT BORING CHAPTERS! HERE IS THE DEAL:

1\. GO TO MY INSTAGRAM @Kista011

2\. LOOK AT MY RECENT POST

3\. READ THE CAPTION AND LOOK AT THOSE SLIDES OF PICS

THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO DO! EASY RIGHT! THANK YOU TO JEWEL213 FOR GETTING ME OUT OF MY FUNK! WITHOUT HER HELP, I WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN MOTIVATED TO WRITE BETTER CHAPTERS! ANYWAYS...

go to my Insta... LIKE RN... for your surprise :)

Insta: @kista011


	15. You Do

Jon thought he was going to die. He wanted to see his sisters and brother again. He wanted to know if Rickon was alive. He surprised himself by admitting that he wanted to see Daenerys once more. It was cold and they were all stuffed on a small rock, waiting for the water around the wights to harden. Jon didn’t want it to come to this but if it did, he would gladly go with honor. He worked to defend Westeros and if he died doing it, that was alright with him.

Sandor could not agree. He had been under the rule of a stupid king and risked his life saving a little girl who eventually left him for dead. He saved Sansa Stark’s life after she was going to be raped. And now, he came over that gods be damned wall. Was he proud? No. He was cold, angered and in the mood to kill. He hated that fucking twat they called Ramsay. If it wasn’t for his stupid actions, they would be back over to where it was warm and these fuckers didn’t sit in waiting to kill them. Sandor couldn’t believe Sansa could handle this foolish man’s ways. Sansa who was patient and timid, married to a child. He shivered at the thought of the odd couple and partially at the cold air that tickled his back and made his breath foggy. He lived in King’s Landing for fucks sake. Sandor desperately wanted warmth but fire? Anything but that. 

Beric Dondarrion could hardly believe his fate. The Lord of Light had told him to go beyond the wall and what had that brought him? His fellow member of the Brotherhood Without Banners, his best friend you could say, was dead. Thoros had died and with him went Beric’s hope. He was forced to burn the corpse and it only supplied him with a minimum amount of warmth. He was out of choices and seemingly, out of time. There were no more revivals in his future. He would stay dead. 

Ramsay mentally cursed. He was freezing and he born in the North. The fire from that dead body didn’t help him at all. He grew more impatient on this damn piece of ice. He wanted to charge after these dull creatures and rip them apart limb by limb. Was it possible and would they die? No. Would he try anyways? Absolutely. He thought of Winterfell and how he would complain there. If only he had really known how cold it was. His thoughts eventually drifted to his wife and how he missed her. Her fiery red hair and her naked body. What kept Ramsay warm out here was thinking of the way that he would get back home and ceremoniously fuck his wife. 

Ramsay peered over at the one they called The Hound. He had picked up a rock and thrown it at one wight, knocking it in the head. Ramsay loudly chuckled at the reaction of the monster, which had been nothing at all. Sandor picked up another rock and tossed it at the same wight. Ramsay sat in anticipation waiting to laugh once more. The rock merely landed in front of the hellish being and skidded towards him. The smile slipped off of Ramsay’s face as he watched in surprise as the same wight stood on the ice that had once been water. 

They were fucked. 

X 

Ramsay normally liked fighting. He was good at it and battles had gotten his adrenaline pumping. This fight, however, was proving to be quite annoying. Any swing Ramsay would take with his sword and the nasty creatures were still wriggling around. One had even nearly gotten a good bite out of Ramsay’s leg when he wasn’t paying attention. He scowled and kicked the wright in the head while thinking that his wife was the only one allowed to bite anything of his. 

Jon called out the bastards name, causing him to whip his head around. Jon threw a sword in Ramsay’s direction and watched as he caught it with ease. Ramsay swiftly turned and stabbed the nearest white walker, dropping a few wights in front of him but also causing the dragon glass sword to disappear. Picking his sword back up, Ramsay tried fighting off as many as wights and white walkers he could but each of his attempts were in vain. He wasn’t getting anywhere and they were outnumbered. It wasn’t easy for him but Ramsay began accepting defeat. 

Until he heard the roar. Ramsay looked up expecting to find something worse than the large army around him but what he saw left him in ecstasy. 

Daenerys rode in on Drogon and was surrounded by her other 2 dragons. Jon looked on in wonder as Drogon sent fire raining down on the gathering armies. Chunks of ice flew everywhere and the wights that were once gathered around the group were sinking fast into the water under the frozen water. Daenerys made Drogon land and looked at Jon. He began running towards the black and red dragon and watched as the Targaryen queen reached her hand downwards to pull him up. He reached up as well but quickly ran back, seeing a few wights running up towards the side of the massive dragon. As Daenerys helped others onto Drogon, she looked at Jon who was fighting with his life to protect the dragon and it’s mother. Soon, all the others had gotten on it’s back. Jon could faintly hear Jorah Mormont calling out his name but her ignored it, quickly slicing down each walker that came near him. 

It was during that time that he heard the screeches from behind him. Jon turned to look and saw the goldish dragon, Viserion, slowly falling from the sky, blood seeping from a wound caused by a spear that pierced through his neck. Looking up at Daenerys’ face, she looked stoic but she deeply wanted nothing more to do than cry for the loss of her child. Jon turned away from her face and sliced through 2 more wights before looking up at the main leader of it all. The Night King. He turned and grasped another spear. Jon quickly turned and ran towards Drogon. 

“Go!” He yelled as loud as he could. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him too but was tackled by 2 wights running towards him from the side. He fell into the cold water, unknowing if Daenerys and the others had gotten out on time. 

X 

After losing her dragon, the last Dany wanted to do was lose something else. In this case, she had lost someone else. She stood at the top of the Wall, pacing back and forth, looking out to where they had just flew in from. She had decided to stop moving and stand still, looking out from the small balcony that jutted out from the Wall. 

“It’s time to go your grace” Jorah said from behind her. 

“A bit longer” Dany said while continuing to stare out, breathing heavily. She heard Jorah turn and walk away slightly but she could still feel his presence. Deciding that it was false hope in a lost cause, Dany turned away and began walking so that she could head down. That is until she heard the horn. She turned swiftly and looked back out, seeing a horse tiredly trotting in the snow bank below him. A limp body dangled off of him and Dany quietly hoped that it was Jon. When she had headed down, she had caught a glimpse of the face before he was lifted off of the horse. Her heart had lightened when she saw the curly hair that belonged to her companion. She watched quietly as they lifted his body off to the ship near the shore. They placed the bastard in his room and began peeling back his clothes, leaving his chest bare for all to see. Daenerys looked at his chest in fondness but then promptly inhaled quietly. The scars that littered Jon’s body were supposed to have killed a person. She shook her head in disbelief as the memory came flooding back to her. When sir Davos had told her that Jon Snow had taken a knife to the heart for his people but was promptly told to back down. He didn’t want her to know because he didn’t want it to account for why he wanted to lead his people. 

It was when he opened his eyes that Dany saw who the real Jon Snow was. She sat on a chair near his bed and listened as he profusely apologized for what he had done. His next words shocked her but they were enough for her to believe in what a great ruler the North had. 

“Not Dany. How about my Queen? I’d bend the knee but…” Jon trailed off. 

“What about those who’ve sworn allegiance to you” Daenerys asked quickly, trying to calm herself down in the process. 

“They’ll all come to see you for what you are” Jon said with the lightest hint of fondness in his tone of voice. 

Daenerys shuddered for breath and looked down at her hand. She reached over and grabbed Jon’s ice cold one, squeezing tightly. “I hope I deserve it” she said honestly, sounding as if she was on the brink of crying. 

Jon stayed silent and looked back up at Daenerys. His face beamed with pride and affection when he said the words that he truly meant. “You do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, ladies and gents, ends my first chapter that was not written in a blinding rush. I tried adding a whole bunch of detail and before anyone says it, YES, I do realize that Ramsay was not mentioned as much but Dany and Jon are just as much of an end game, okay? I really wanted to capture the emotions that were quite literally thrown at us in this chapter but I wanted to do it in a way that dragged. 5 more chapters and a bonus one to go! We're almost there and things are gonna get spicy! 
> 
> Please check out my other fanfic "I Never Told You" if you are interested in the Harry Potter universe! 
> 
> Follow me on Insta to keep up! @Kista011


	16. Mistakes and Reverting

Jon had never been so nervous to go home before. His stomach churned as he thought about all the things that were different now. He would see Arya and Bran after so many years away from them but he had to come home and tell those around him that he had bent the knee to Daenerys. He would also have to explain why he had not bent the knee just because he had begun to spark a relationship with her. He simply did it because Daenerys was a person that would rule over Westeros in a way that few rulers had done before.

Being lost in his own thoughts, Jon wasn’t aware of Sir Davos walking into his room. “Jon. We’re arriving soon.” Jon turned and nodded towards the older man. Upon seeing Davos walk out of the room, Jon changed into his winter clothing. Throwing his cloak onto himself, he took a deep breath in and exited his room, preparing to see Winterfell again.

X

When Ramsay arrived in Winterfell, he desperately began looking for his wife. It had been too long in his opinion and whether or not he wanted to admit it, he missed his child. Riding into Winterfell, he was greeted by an enormous amount of people. He quickly realized however, that they were all there for the dragon queen. Ramsay felt insulted and frankly angered. Ever since Jon Snow had arrived, it seemed as if being the Warden of the North meant nothing for these people. Ramsay was in constant competitions with Jon.

The whispers began all around them. Daenerys had arrived with her 2 dragons circling high above the sky. Jon rode on horseback quite close to the white-haired woman and didn’t seem to pay any attention to the talk that surrounded them.

Daenerys hated the whispers that came all around her. It made her feel as if she should have been feared rather than loved by her own people. Riding her horse with her head held high, she tried to ignore the incessant chattering go a slightly bit farther into the keep. A young girl stood there and caused their party to come to a stop. Daenerys had a good glance of her. She was rather short and had short brown hair. She carried 2 blades with her and one was incredibly thin. She examined the people before her but was startled slightly when she looked at Jon. He had a fond smile on his face and he hopped off of his horse. The young girl began to calmly walk but then threw caution to the wind and ran. She was collected in Jon’s arms and nearly choked him with how hard she was holding on. Daenerys looked at the image before her in confusion, fondness and a small bit of jealousy. They pulled apart when she glared her throat and it seemed as though the girl had just realized she was there.

“Your grace, I would like to introduce you to Arya. She is my youngest sister.” Feeling a small bit of certainty in hearing Jon’s words, Daenerys nodded her head in polite greetings and looked at Area more closely. She seemed reserved and certainly had a story to tell. Just when Daenerys was going to open her mouth, she was annoyed by a certain voice speaking behind her.

“Someone in this party better move so I can see my wife and son. Don’t forget that I still own the North!” Daenerys turned to glare at Ramsay Bolton but found his horse deserted. He had gotten off of the creature that was stopped outside of the keep and he was never patient. He glanced around the crowd and saw her standing a little ways off. Not paying attention to anyone who tried speaking with him, Ramsay broke through the chain of people and finally stopped right in front of her. She wore a crimson dress that was securely tied around her and matched beautifully with the red hair that Ramsay had missed so much. He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger and smiled fondly at her. Ramsay leaned in and kissed her. His Sansa. She looked better than ever and slightly stopped her husband from crushing her by placing one hand on his chest. Looking down, he caught a small glimpse of their son. Ramsay held out his hands silently and beckoned for the baby. Sansa handed him over and Ramsay inhaled strongly, trying to catch a whiff of the baby’s scent that he had long missed and slightly forgotten.

“I must speak with you privately” Ramsay muttered. Sansa merely nodded her head and glanced up. She saw Jon near the dragon queen and hesitantly walked up to them.

“This is my other sister, Sansa. She is Ramsay’s…” Sansa heard Jon say before he was interrupted.

“Ramsay’s wife” Daenerys finished with a smile. Sansa felt at ease with the women’s genuine smile unlike Cersei. “Ramsay fondly spoke of you many times and of your son. I take it that the babe in his arms is yours?”

Sansa smiled kindly and nodded. “His name is Olivar. His name day is approaching soon.”

Daenerys inspected the baby from afar and turned back to the red head in front of her. “He looks so much like you”.

Sansa was unsure as to how to address this woman so she sprang for the first thing she could think of. “Forgive me Lady Targaryen. I am Lady Sansa formerly of house Stark. My husband and I rule the North.” Sansa came up with while curtsying politely.

Daenerys looked at Jon with her eyebrows raised. He didn’t tell Sansa but on top of that, something itched in the back of Dany’s mind. “I was under the impression that Jon Snow was the ruler of the North. Is that not true?” Daenerys watched Sansa give Jon a panicked look. Without knowing the girl all the well, knowing her husband spoke louder. Dany knew there would be trouble if Ramsay had heard her. Thank heavens he was busy with his son. “Do not fret, Lady Sansa. It was a minor misunderstanding on my part.” She tried comforting the girl but she knew she was too panicked now.

Sansa took a deep breath in and exhaled to let loose a smile. “Shall we enter the dining hall. I do apologize Lady Daenerys. We won’t be having a feast. We are desperately trying to ration our food for the winter that is to come.”

Daenerys was shocked at this girl. She was able to change emotions quickly but just as well, she had no idea that Daenerys was her new queen. The mother of dragons looked over to Jon who gave her a firm nod of the head. Dinner. That was when it would happen. Daenerys inhaled and allowed the red head girl to escort her to the chambers that would belong to her. Preparing herself for dinner was no small feat.

X

Jon saw Bran from afar. Sitting in his wheel chair, lounging closely to the wall of the keep right next to… could it be? Sam Tarly! Jon walked right over to them and hugged his half-brother with pure glee. Pulling back, he had time to catch the almost lack of emotions on the boy’s face before he was pulled into a strong hold by Sam. Jon managed to pull back and was about to speak when Bran intercepted and made everything feel dark.

“We must talk to you Jon. It’s an urgent manner.”

X

He could barely believe what they had told him. All his life, Jon knew that he was different. But now that Sam and Bran confirmed it, he wanted to deny everything. He sat with his hands covering his face, not comprehending how much Ned Stark had sacrificed. But above all, he wasn’t a bastard. His hands fell from his face and his mouth was slightly ajar.

“I’m not a bastard” he whispered aloud feeling as though if he said it loud enough, he would wake from a dream.

“Not only that but you are a Targaryen and you are the rightful king of the iron throne” Sam said in excitement. Jon looked over at Bran who nodded silently.

“Daenerys is my aunt?” He said with a pang of regret and heartbreak. This changed everything. His morals wouldn’t allow his relationship with Daenerys to continue. He would have to reveal it sometime soon. He couldn’t hold it in forever and expect Sam and Bran to keep it to themselves. Tonight at the great hall. He would have much to tell.

X

“You wanted to speak with me, Ramsay” Sansa said as he saw Ramsay walking into their chambers while she was switching dresses. He nearly ran over to her and kissed her harshly on the lips, not stopping until they both gasped for air.

“You saw the dragons, didn’t you my sweet.” Ramsay said with a delighted tone in his voice, carefully moving behind Sans and helping her with the seams of her gown.

“Of course I did” scoffed Sansa. “They were bigger than the army you had with you.”

“What would you say if I proposed we… took them for ourselves.”

“And how do you propose taking full grown dragons from their mother?” Sansa laughed with amusement.

“By killing her of course!” Ramsay gleefully finished.

Sansa stood shocked and shook her head to begin her focus. “Surely you aren’t serious, Ramsay. If Jon had any idea…”

“Since when was this Jon’s decision? I rule the North, you know that!” Ramsay snarled and scolded himself to calm down. “By taking her dragons, we can kill Cersei and take the iron throne for ourselves.”

“Ramsay please don’t try to convince me.” Sansa whispered. “She’s a kind woman and I think Jon loves her.”

“All the more reason to get rid of her. Rule the iron throne with your brother being heartbroken? I’m willing to risk it” Ramsay said with a drawl. Sansa couldn’t believe her ears. She wanted nothing more to do than grab her child and run out of the chambers but a knock at the door saved her for now.

“My Lord and Lady. The dining hall is set and prepared.” Sansa wanted to kiss the messenger. She had no idea who the man in front of her was but it wasn’t her husband who she had grown to know. Of course she still kept his previous self in mind but she had forgotten about that by now and left it in the past. It seemed that now his old self was coming out to play. She calmly stepped around her husband and grabbed her son, hurriedly walking out of the room.

X

“Welcome to Winterfall, Dothraki and the dragon queen”. Ramsay said with a slight smile and watched as Daenerys cringed at the term. “My Lady wife and I are proud to be housing you throughout this war.”

Daenerys looked up and saw Sansa fidgeting quietly in her seat, holding her baby quite close to her. Hoping to gain some answers about his sisters behavior, Daenerys looked over at Jon who sat next to her. She was quite overwhelmed to see that he had shifted so far away in his seat. Daenerys knew that he hadn’t told Winterfell of his bending the knee but was he now embarrassed.

After Ramsay was done with his little speech, Sansa stood and shifted her son so that he rested against her hip. “My Northern Lords. Jon has a small announcement for you all regarding Lady Daenerys and our war against the white walkers.” She watched her half-brother stand and she smiled over at him, encouraging him to speak.

“My Lords. It may come to you as a surprise but I have found that it was my most honorable decision as a representative for House Stark.” He took a deep breath and chided himself, it must be done. He looked over at Daenerys and smiled. “I have bent the knee to Queen Daenerys.” He heard a shop intake coming from Sansa and he glanced over the crowd. Most were angry but he was surprised to see that some understood. He began hearing several arguments coming from various tables and he looked over at Lyanna Mormont who was examining Jon very carefully.

“He may have bent the knee” she shouted loudly over the crowd “but he stills holds the North in his best interests.” Jon smiled at the young girl who spoke so wisely among the older men. “The North remembers! What happened to those words?” She looked over the different houses as she began calling them out over their mistakes. They failed to answer the call but she hadn’t. Lyanna looked over the crowd with fire in her eyes. “Bear Island remembers. The North remembers! We know no king but the King in the North whose name is Stark. I don’t care if he’s a bastard. Ned Stark’s blood runs through his veins. He’s my King, from this day until his last day.” Jon smiled and stood in his seat.

“Thank you My Lady, for your kind words but I do not rule the North. Lord Bolton is currently the Warden of the North and is rightfully so.”

Lyanna sniffed and looked up at Ramsay who was glaring at her. “Is he worthy of this title? The North remembers but it seems that it does not remember quite everything. We must not forget who killed our beloved Robb Stark and who stole Winterfell right from under the Starks. I’ll repeat the words to you again and again until I die. I know no king but the king in the North whose name is Stark!” Many of the Northern Lords cheered along with the girl. Jon looked up and saw Petyr Balish whispering something in his sister’s ear. Ramsay glanced at Jon with malice before turning his view over to Petyr. Being angered as to how the day was going, Ramsay picked up the knife he had always carried with him. Jon saw this and stood to warn somebody but was too late. Ramsay had plunged the dagger deep into Balish’s heart and Jon watched the man they once called Littlefinger back against the wall and dead.

A full out brawl Began around them. Daenerys was having a good time, watching as they dubbed Jon the King in the North but Daenerys would correct them later. He would know be the Warden of the North, watching over just as Ned Stark had. She then nearly died as the soldiers of the Vale began trying to get to Ramsay to avenge their leader. If it wasn’t for Jon pulling her out of there, she would have nearly been sliced to death.

Ramsay pulled his wife out of the dining hall and she screamed for him to stop. She was scared and angry above all else. Just because he had seen Sansa and Balish conversing, he had taken drastic measures. He ignored her screaming and pushed her into their chambers. Taking the baby away from her arms, Ramsay placed their son into his small crib and closed the connecting door to the chamber.

Turning to his wife, Ramsay pushed her onto their bed and crushed her body with his own. “Ramsay please!” She tried begging for mercy and squirming away from his body but was trapped. He ripped off her dress and let her screams sink in. He didn’t want to admit it but he had missed this. Missed the dominance he was able to have over his weak wife.

X

The next morning, Sansa was lying in her bed, widely awake even though she had no sleep the previous night. She cringed when she felt Ramsay stir in his sleep and exhaled shakily when he wasn’t awake just yet. She shut her eyes and felt tears being squeezed out of them. Trying to cry as quietly as possible, Sansa wanted to tell herself that it would all be okay but she knew it wouldn’t.

Hearing a knock on the door, Sansa froze and turned towards the entrance of the chambers. “Enter.” She called out in a quiet voice. Ramsay was awoken by the loud knocking and looked over to the door.

“Lord and Lady Bolton. I’ve received a message from the Vale.” The messenger was breathing heavily from his running but also from something else. Fear. “Lord Arryn has declared war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean, you really couldn't expect Ramsay to stay good now did you? There had to be something that hinted back to his crazy self and I'm sorry to say that this was how it was supposed to be. But, 5 more chapters left! LONGEST CHAPTER RIGHT HERE WITH 2, 795 WORDS!
> 
> Follow me on Insta to keep up with my life and when the next update will be!
> 
> Also, I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER FINISHED. Depends on when you guys want it but I’m happy to post it early! Comment down below!
> 
> Insta: @Kista011


	17. Playing the Game

Sansa stood before the Lords of the Vale desperately hoping that what she said would be taken seriously by them. She revealed to them that she had lied and that Lord Baelish had killed her aunt and had deceived her own father. Betraying Catelyn was also among one of the many things she had named. Bran was there to reveal that what she had said was absolutely true, not to mention Petyr’s hand in the assassination of Joffrey.

“Very well. We have taken all of your words into account, Lady Sansa, Your husband should be wise to thank you for saving the North from more war and death.” Sansa breathed a sigh of relief at what she had just heard. She suddenly remembered, though, that her husband had performed something rather idiotic and foul. But would she have confronted him about it? Absolutely not. 

X 

Eating her meals in the great hall gave Sansa a whole new fear. She saw Jon and Arya looking over at her several times and whisper to each other. She didn’t understand why. She ad covered up the bruises much better than ever before and tried to control her involuntary body movements. Some part of her was ashamed. Where was the Sansa who had gotten her husband to become patient and succumb to her every whim? Ramsay had beaten her back into submission, it seemed like. 

Jon looked over at Sansa with a very worried look in his eye. Although he tried to hide it from Daenerys, it got harder and harder when he saw things that he wished he hadn’t. Sansa visually seemed to be cringing or sharply taking in breaths when Ramsay came near her or her son. What was worse is that Jon had one day spotted a small purple bruise on one of Sansa’s shoulders. She had hid it as fast as she could but Jon couldn’t unsee it. He went over and talked to Arya who looked over at her sister, glaring at the image in front of her. 

Arya couldn’t believe her own eyes. She had seen Ramsay so in love with Sansa that he would do everything she told him. Now it seemed as if the Bolton’s rumors had come true. He was as vile as people have said. Arya looked over at her sister and peered at her husband. The two seemed to be playing a pretend game that was supposed to trick everyone. But Arya was more perceptive than that. She could see that Sansa was being weakened by Ramsay. Arya nudged Jon and brought him over to sit by Bran. Upon telling him of what was happening, they hoped that Bran could give them more insight. 

“I can do much more than that.” Bran’s eyes turned into a pool of milky white and his eyebrows crinkled into a concerning manner. Arya looked at Jon who was staring over at Daenerys. She had taken a liking to Winterfell and enjoyed all there was to offer, including the snow that fell from the grey skies. Arya stared at Daenerys for a long time trying to gather information off of appearances but was interrupted by an intake of breath. Bran had come out of his possessive state and looked around confused for a moment. Then, he looked at his siblings and began doing something they hadn’t seen him do in so long. Bran began to tear up. He gestured for Arya and Jon to follow him and they gathered outside of the great hall. 

“What is it Bran?” Jon said with a look of concern. Till now, the boy seemed to have an absolute lack of emotions. 

“It’s Rickon and Theon.” Bran said and shook his head. Arya hadn’t heard from Rickon in so long and had assumed that he was still missing along with the rest of her siblings. As for Theon, she had figured that he had got what was coming to him when he took over Winterfell for the short amount of time. 

“Is he alive? Is Rickon alive, Bran?” Arya asked with excitement and waited for her younger brother to respond. 

“Theon is in the dungeons right under us, being beaten by Ramsay daily and left begging for mercy or quick death and Rickon...” Bran trailed off and held his head in his hands. Looking up at his two siblings, Bran quietly spoke. “Rickon is dead.” 

Arya didn’t know what to do or say. Her youngest brother. The one she had left before she had gotten the chance to understand what was going on in his big brain. Slowly, she crouched next to Bran’s chair and held his hand in utter shock. Jon stood over the two of them shaking his head in a sense of anger and sadness. 

“How?” Jon demanded, his voice gritty and rough. 

“He was captured by the Karstarks and had been brought to Ramsay. Wanting a chance to prove his power, Ramsay killed him. I should’ve never left him!” Bran exclaimed and threw his back against his wheelchair. 

Arya looked up at Jon and saw outrage in his eyes. She quickly stood and stopped Jon before he could think about doing anything. “I know you’re upset Jon. I am too but we can’t handle it this way. We need to let Sansa know” she finished and looked up at Jon. He nodded and silently stood against the wall. 

With an angered expression, Arya said something she wished she thought about before spewing it out. “I’ll talk to her. You need to get Ramsay away from her though. And...” she shook her head in frustration and disbelief at what she was thinking. “We need to get Theon out of those dungeons.” 

Jon opened his mouth seemingly to argue but Bran stopped him. “She’s right. Even with all he’s done, Theon doesn’t deserve to be tortured down there.” 

“I wasn’t going to argue” Jon said which had shocked the two Starks and frankly, even himself. “Theon was Ramsay’s pet before he escaped with Sansa. He risked his life to try and save her and... he knows Ramsay better than anyone else. Maybe even better than Sansa.” 

X 

It was extremely difficult work trying to separate Sansa and Ramsay. For some reason, they were together much more than usual. Whenever Arya though she had a chance, Ramsay came barging into whatever room they were in. 

Ramsay was smarter than the Starks had anticipated. He watched the way Bran Stark’s eyes had gone milky and he saw how upset the siblings became. But, he saw the murderous looks they were giving him. It couldn’t just be because of Sansa. It had to be something more. So he kept his wife near him at all times. He didn’t want the Starks to turn her against him even though he could’ve already done that himself. 

X 

Standing in front of the gates to Winterfell, Jon looked at Arya and nodded. It was Arya and Bran’s job to figure out a way to get to Theon and free him while the rest were gone. Considering that they were leaving, this was Arya’s last chance to speak with Sansa. Ramsay has insisted that his wife would join him, Daenerys and Jon on the trip to King’s Landing to speak with Cersei Lannister. 

Ramsay and Sansa stepped outside, dressed heavily for travel. Seeing as how Ramsay wasn’t the Warden anymore, the only thing that insures his safety was Sansa. Once Arya would tell her the news, the Bolton’s line would come to an end and Olivar would be raised as a Stark, stripping him of the dirty Bolton blood by decree. 

Arya looked over at Jon and gestured to him quietly. Taking the hint, Jon pulled Ramsay away and insisted that he had to see Daenerys’ dragons up close. The queen didn’t seem to keen on the idea but allowed it, sensing something going on. Arya grabbed Sansa by the arm and pulled her off to the side. 

“We don’t have much time so I need to tell you something quickly.” Arya blurted out, receiving an interested face from Sansa. 

“Go on then.” 

“Bran has a vision that showed Ramsay killing Rickon and keeping Theon chained up on the dungeons” Arya spewed out the words, expecting Sansa to break down with tears or ruin the secret way they were speaking. 

Surprisingly, Sansa stood with a calm expression and a glint of exhaustion in her eyes as if it was good to know that her siblings had figured it out. “I know.” She simply said. 

“What do you mean by you know?” Bran managed to work his way in on the conversation. 

“You don’t really think I’d sleep peacefully in this keep without knowing half of what’s been going on. I intercept letters, I listen in on meetings and above all...” Sansa’s expression turned cold and harsh. “I don’t trust Ramsay that much. I have a few tricks up my sleeve. I’ll see you soon.” 

Ramsay called for Sansa to come join him and her face slipped on a mask of a smile before she turned to her husband and began walking. Arya looked at Bran and raised her eyebrows. Their sister had grown and so had they. 

Sansa was playing the game. And it seemed as if she was quite close to winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. 
> 
> That’s how it is sometimes people! You could’ve seen this coming to be fair. But if not, then SURPRISE! 
> 
> 4 more chapters left (I think heehee). The newest chapter is in the works so you won’t have to wait too long. 
> 
> Wanna chat or see the next new update? Follow me on Insta! 
> 
> Insta: @Kista011


	18. Decisions Decisions

Daenerys had heard all the rumors regarding Cersei Lannister but she didn’t expect to find someone who was far worse than what she previously thought. Standing in the dragon pit, Daenerys was slightly furious when Jon revealed that he bent the knee in substitution of his sister. Being that he was now made the Warden of the North, Ramsay sat in silence and was fuming with anger.

Sansa was slightly heartbroken to hear the news of Tommen’s death. Surely, he didn’t deserve it but Cersei drove him to that point of madness. The only freedom he had left was killing himself and Sansa completely understood. Looking over at her husband, she could tell that he wasn’t having a nice time at this meeting. He was livid when they had declared Jon the Warden but Sansa frankly didn’t mind. The power had gotten to her husband’s head and with it, he was doing absolutely nothing. He wasn’t born or appointed into the position of Warden. Sansa had given it to him by a forced marriage that she had never wanted in the first place. Knowing that her husband had killed her brother and was torturing Theon down in the dungeons made her all the more disgusted with his acts. She truly believed that everything was changing for the better but he had raped her and left her to believe that he hadn’t killed her younger brother in an act of power. 

Traveling with him now, Sansa hadn’t really thought of what would become of her son until now. Knowing the mind games Ramsay played constantly, she didn’t want her son to end up the same way. Riding back to Winterfell was one of the hardest things Sansa had to do. She desperately wanted to just run away but she knew she’s would never survive out alone. On top of that, she had finally been back in Winterfell where everything was almost as it once was. Now nearing the gates of the keep, Sansa had no idea how she was going to keep up this charade but she had to. Knowing that her family was aware of Rickon’s death made it all the more real to Sansa. She knew that they now waited to hear of what she was planning to do with her husband. He had created a hostile place for all of them. 

Sansa looked over at the gates and saw Arya standing outside, a hard look plastered on her face. She was gravely upset that she didn’t get to go to this meeting with Cersei Lannister and show the queen what was coming to her by causing most of these issues that surrounded them all. But mostly, she was upset that she saw Ramsay riding next to Sansa with his same smug smile. Arya scowled at the sight of the murderer that was married to her sister and stomped her way into Winterfell, standing next to Bran to welcome them back. 

Jon reluctantly told Daenerys of what he had found out. He informed her that Ramsay had killed his younger brother but neglected to speak of his true heritage. He wanted to wait for a good enough time but the more he ignored the dragon queen, the more she became curious and pushy of needing to discover what he was told. But Jon figured that there were more important things that needed to be dealt with first. Such as the winter that was nearing them that also happened to carry many white walkers just waiting to conquer Westeros. 

So, naturally, Jon didn’t necessarily want to worry about too many things at once. 

X 

Arya stood closely to the gates, waiting impatiently for everyone to arrive back to Winterfell. Arya hadn’t seen Jon and Sansa in 2 months meaning she had not seen Ramsay for the same amount of time. Slightly expecting her siblings to deal with the situation, she wasn’t too surprised to find that Ramsay was happily making his way back to Winterfell. Arya knew that her siblings would never take something as serious as this into their own hands. Sansa and Jon liked to plan while Arya liked to execute. She never liked waiting and after hearing the way Rickon was killed, she wanted to peel off Ramsay’s face while he was still alive and screaming for mercy, like he left Theon in the dungeons. Watching the gates open, Arya wasn’t prepared for what she was to see behind them. Riding in behind her brother and sister came Jaime Lannister. 

Jaime looked at all the faces around him as he entered Winterfell. He realized with a guilt pang that the last time he had entered this keep, Ned Stark was alive and well, trying to resist Robert Baratheon’s Hand of the King position. It didn’t take long for Jaime to soon see Bran’s face, the boy who sat contently in a wheelchair that the king slayer had put him in. Next to him stood who Jaime recognized as Arya Stark herself. She had lost her soft, youthful appearance and looked as if she had been through many things just to arrive home. She gave a curious glance towards the two siblings in front of her before turning her head to glance at him once more. Her cold, almost dead, expression gave no hint to what she was feeling at the moment. 

Shaking his head lightly, Jaime looked behind the young girl and recognized an old friend. Brienne of Tarth. The maiden fair still had the light skin and golden hair that helped any person identify who she was. She looked as if she wanted to smile but then her expression changed and was almost as cold as Arya’s. Trying to ignore the other curious stares from around him, Jaime rode his horse in what he hoped looked like confidence. He was surrounded by strangers and it didn’t help that Tyrion was also angry with him. The imp had gone with Daenerys Targaryen and had revealed that he was her hand. This didn’t sit well with Cersei who sat smugly on her chair, trying to keep her anger in order. 

Stopping his horse, Jaime swiftly swung himself off of the creature and stood, waiting for someone to say something. Jon looked at him and beckoned him to follow, gesturing to Arya, Bran, Sansa, Daenerys, Ramsay and Tyrion. They made their way into a small meeting room where the door was immediately shut and the conversation was to now take a turn for the worse. 

X 

Arya sat waiting for the story that was told to be finished soon. She slightly stopped paying attention but then regained it when she heard the king slayer speak. 

“I know exactly what Cersei is planning. Why else would I have joined you on the road all the way here, Ramsay?” Jaime asked harshly, growing tired of the Bolton man’s accusations. Daenerys sat at the head of the table, listening intensely while Jon stood pacing around the room, occasionally stopping to fold his arms and glance at all the people gathered around the table. 

“And what, pray tell, is Cersei planning? Last I heard of you, you and your sister were… closer than ever” Arya spoke out, suddenly interested while leaning forwards and placing her elbows on the table. 

“At the meeting, Cersei Lannister promised us all of her army so that she may help us fight in the war against the White Walkers.” Jon stopped his pacing and faced his younger sister. 

“What you don’t know is that she never planned to send those troops. She plans on leaving you all to die. That is why I have joined you all on the road.” Jaime jumped in, trying to give his piece of mind before he was discredited. “Luckily, I’ve been able to take some men of our army who were at King’s Landing and who were stationed at the the twins. I’m not trying to only save myself. I want Westeros to be peaceful from things attacking the living when we finally decide to solve this impending riddle of who will rule the iron throne.” 

Arya sat quietly and looked at the Lannister men. He was never one for politics and now she knew why. He didn’t know much of it and it seemed as if he despised it with his whole being. 

“And what of when our war with the walkers is over? Will you follow Cersei back like a small puppy or will you support my true rule as queen?” Daenerys asked with such venom. If Jaime Lannister got in her way, she would make sure to strike him down exactly after the battle was fought. 

“I can’t decide on that now. Cersei is pregnant.” Jaime slightly grimaced at his confession. 

“With your child?” Arya sniffed. The eldest Lannister merely nodded and sat in silence. 

“I frankly believe him. I’ve never been one to true my siblings but Jaime always got on with me better than Cersei. He wouldn’t want to do anything to harm thousands of innocent people” Tyrion spoke out on the manner finally. 

“Jaime Lannister.” Daenerys said as she stood from her seat with a flourish. “Thank you for offering the services of your army. We will take in consideration the well-being of your sister after the war is over.” 

“Also.” Jon chimed in before they all stood. “Thank you for informing us of what Cersei was planning. Without your interruption, we would have surely died and so would have many others.” 

Jaime nodded at the Snow in front of him. 

“Well then.” Tyrion said, rubbing his hands together. “Shall we celebrate our slight agreement with some drink?” 

They never had a chance to respond. The maester ran into the room, panting for breath while holding up a letter. 

“My Lords and Ladies” he managed to get out. “A letter from a small winter village near Eastwatch. The white walkers have gone over The Wall and are coming straight for Winterfell.” Turning to Daenerys, the maester’s face went a sickly shade of pale. “Your grace, they have a dragon. Your dragon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more chapters! The next chapter is THE CHAPTER! Just wait for what's coming! I hope I can do the next chapter some justice. 
> 
> I just wanted to inform you that the next chapter might take a while to come out because obviously it's the most important one but also because I accidentally cut my palm. Hee hee don't trust me to ever cook. But I can't really open my palm as far I would like it to go so typing is gonna be a pain in the ass. BUT I WILL GET THIS DONE.
> 
> Follow me on Insta to see when the next update is coming: @Kista011


	19. Game Changer

Arya never particularly liked to admit when she was wrong but at that moment, she looked at Jon and he sent a small, reassuring smile her way. He wasn’t going to rub it in her face at all. Just less than 24 hours, Arya had boasted that she wouldn’t be scared when the white walkers came knocking. She turned out to be quite wrong and looking at Jon now, with eyes that were large and frightened, Jon silently reassured her with a simple nod of the head.

Just about, the news had come that the white walkers had gone over the wall. Since then, everyone in the North worked tirelessly to craft weapons and train soldiers harder than ever before. Jon had come showing a drawing he had done of an icy figure with strange spike fixtures on it’s head. 

“If we kill this one” he said while tapping the drawing “all of the walkers and their wights drop. He’s the one that changed most of the bodies. This is the Night King.” Arya couldn’t help the shiver that ran down her spine. True, she was an assassin but she had never dealt with having to kill the dead. They were supposed to stay, well… dead. 

When they had heard the roar of the dragon, it took everything Arya had to not shit her pants right then and there. She closed her eyes, swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and ran off to pull on the thin chainmail she kept for herself. Not a fan of heavy armor, Arya tugged on the chain clothing and grabbed the dragon glass weapons along with the Valyrian steel dagger that was given to her by Bran. Strapping them on, she walked up to Sansa and pulled the redhead into a hug. Sansa was startled but hugged her sister hard and let go at what felt like hours later. Arya ruffled Olivar’s hair and marched up next to Brienne. She certainly began to favor the tall blonde woman along with Tormund. 

Daenerys had anger sketched all over her face. Although she didn’t plan on marching into the battle, she would be riding Drogon into the battle while Rhaegal would stay behind. Dany didn’t want to risk losing another dragon. Another. Hearing the roar of her once child had placed a sharp feeling of pain in her heart. Jon eyed her from the horse he rode upon and hoped that her feelings would not get in the way of the battle that was arriving. Jon’s sword was at the ready and was in the sheath ready to be taken out. His cape bore a symbol that many were proud to see. To hold his cloak together, an iron clasp shaped as a wolf was sewn. Sansa had created it for him to look similar to the one Ned Stark once had. 

Looking over at Jon, Daenerys gave him a serious look and turned her head away. She wasn’t going to let the fact that her dragon was being used against her bother her so much. Viserion hadn’t been killed just so Daenerys could cry in solitude. No, she wanted to fight back with everything she had to fight for the life of her dragon that was so wrongfully taken. 

Ramsay particularly didn’t care about the outcome of this battle. He preferably wanted to settle down and torture a few prisoners. However, he wouldn’t mind if Jon Snow would shave a terrible accident on the battlefield. Seeing how Jon fought, Ramsay thought this ‘accident’ was most likely not going to happen. It could be taken into his own hands but seeing as how fond Arya and the dragon queen are of the bastard, the chances seemed slim to none. So when the battle was just arriving, there was no choice but to fight like a man. 

“All this time I thought you liked to kill, Bolton” Tormund called out with a jaunty laugh. Ramsay wasn’t doing well at hiding his annoyance in participating. 

“Only when the thing I kill has blood and flesh that tears open.” Ramsay called out gruffly and looked ahead on his horse, ignoring the words of all the men surrounding him. 

The gates of Winterfell opened up and the armies marched out. Arya walked next to the horse that Jon rode upon and watched as Daenerys walked a little off ways. She mounted Drogon who had descended from the sky. They had stationed a soldier slightly ahead so that he may be able to warn them. Their only job now was to wait for a signal or something to tell them of the impending danger. 

After an hour or so, Dany looked over at Jon. He felt her gaze upon him so when he glanced up, he caught her eye. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and he shrugged his shoulders. It was growing colder for the dragon queen as she wasn’t accustomed to the colder weather yet. She merely pressed her body closer to her dragon and felt the heat emitting from his body. Something was wrong. The white walkers should have arrived long ago. 

Before they could give it anymore thought, a horn sounded off in the distance. Three blows. The white walkers were coming. The roar from the icy dragon was heard again but this time, Daenerys chilled at the noise. Not because of the creature the bellow belonged to, but because of the positioning. Sensing that now was the best time, Daenerys turned to Jon and Arya who stood near each other and nodded her head. 

“Valahd!” She screamed out over the blistering wind and felt herself rise as Drogon flapped his mighty wings. What she saw shocked her beyond all means. Daenerys looked out and realized that the entire keep was surrounded. Her eyes widened and she looked down at Jon. She beckoned her dragon to lower slightly as she screamed at the top of her lungs. “Jon! Winterfell is surrounded!” 

Jon could barely believe the words that she spoke. He looked ahead of him and saw the hundreds upon thousands of white walkers that were only in his section. There were so many more that were just behind him. It was clear to him that not all his men would come out of this battle alive. After being a part of the Conflict Beyond the Wall and losing a few comrades, Jon estimated that he would lose almost a good 2/4 if maybe more of his men with the Great War now approaching in a wide circle all around them. 

Jaime Lannister was beyond words for what he was feeling quite at that moment. Whether it was fear, recklessness, anger towards his sister or relief at his army following him, he did not know. All he knew was that Jon Snow had informed him of who was the key target in this battle. A white walker known as The Night King. Apparently killing this would leave to the ultimate victory for those that were living and were apart of this fight. Being known as the Kingslayer, many soldiers would quietly mock Jaime as he would walk past them, preparing for the meetings. Now that the time came to fight said Night King, the soldiers had shut their mouths and stayed silent. Ramsay Bolton however, continued making his crass jokes. Jaime waved it off, blaming it on the battle. Standing near Arya Stark, Jaime would give anything to see his sister again if only to show her that he was willing to sacrifice himself for the greater good of Westeros. Looking over to Jon Snow, Jaime partially felt jealous because of the bastard’s calm and reserved expression. Watching the commander who was going to lead the living to victory, Jaime waited for orders. 

Jon Snow merely pulled out his massive sword. LongClaw, the Valryian steel sword that was given to him by none other than Jorah Mormont’s father. The wolf figure that was on the hilt of the sword sat comfortably in Jon’s tight grip. Holding his sword at an angle, Jon rode slightly forward and called out to the rest of the army. “Today, we do not fight against each other. We do not fight for the North alone. Today, we fight for the living. For those who cannot fight for themselves. We fight for Westeros!” 

“For Westeros!” A collected shout rang out among the large armies belonging to different areas of Westeros. With that, Jaime Lannister and Arya Stark looked at each other and nodded heads. The Lannister and Stark were reconciled for now. They had more important things at hand. 

Holding up his sword and leaning forward, the Kingslayer followed and ran closely after the King in the North. Ramsay glared with passing judgement as he looked at Jon Snow, the bastard who stole his title. The bastard who didn’t even think of the consequences that would come by ridiculing Ramsay Bolton. Ramsay had something in mind that was slowly festering into something horrible. He smiled in the horrible sick way that he so often did when he was devising something horrifyingly drastic. Running into what was going to be the thick of the battle, Ramsay charged alongside the others and heaved his sword being ready to slice through so many bodies. 

X 

Arya was exhausted. She hacked through as many white walkers as she could and they kept coming. Her legs were sore from running and her back hurt from frequently dodging the undead’s advances. She knew that Sansa watched from a high tower of the keep and she was quite jealous. What would she give at this point to settle down in a high tower for a quick rest? Her right hand, Arya thought with a snort before almost nearly losing it to a white walker running quite close to her. She sliced through the thing and looked over to Brienne. The blonde giant was holding up but just barely. Her movements were becoming slightly slower and it showed. 

Jaime used a tactic that he most always did. He would slowly and sneakingly make his way to the leader of the enemy and with one single cut, the battle would practically be over. The fire burning around him helped to keep him warm in the blistering winter winds but it gave him a fearful flashback to the day that Daenerys Targaryen attacked the caravans heading to King’s Landing. Ignoring that specific day, Jaime shook his head and looked at who was most clearly the Night King. It wasn’t the description Jon gave but the presence around the figure that gave him away. He stood with a few others who were holding spears. Understanding exactly what was happening, Jaime ran through the thick and sliced quickly and thoroughly. The Night King had procured a spear and was aiming it for the black and red dragon that Daenerys rode upon. Jaime ran atop the small hill that the King stood upon. 

Jon Snow watched in awe at what unfolded next. Jaime Lannister ran directly in front of the Night King and distracted the walker from hitting Daenerys Targaryen. Instead, the Night King shoved the spear out and Jon watched in awe and shock as the Lannister was impaled by the spear and now had a sharp piece of ice sticking through his stomach and popping through. 

Jaime had expected the spear to go through his abdomen. That’s why he needed to make his next steps count. Forcing himself forwards, Jaime pulled out the small dragon glass shard he had hidden and used the last of his strength to swing forward sharply. Shoving the shard as far as it would go into the Night King’s chest, Jaime smiled with self satisfaction and fell forwards. Before he closed his eyes, Brienne yelled out his name and Jaime was content. Kingslayer. What an appropriately drastic name. With that final thought, Jaime’s eyes closed for an eternal sleep. 

Arya watched as the enemies around her all but turned to dust or crumpled into the pile of bones they should’ve been. Looking upon the tiny hall the Night King once was, Arya was saddened to find Jaime’s Lannister body crumpled with a rather large spear protruding from him. Looking over the battlefield, Area nearly sobbed with relief as she saw Jon Snow standing amongst a pile of dead walkers. He looked over to her and began laughing with relief. Looking over Jon’s shoulder, Arya widened her eyes at the strange image. She began sprinting to reach her half brother and he crinkled his brows in confusion. The sword that was held by Ramsay Bolton was swung so that Jon’s head would be cut. It happened quickly and Arya still couldn’t explain what had happened. 

“Jon!” Daenerys screamed out from her dragon. He looked up and smiled at the girl who he now knew was the love of his life. Daenerys stared at the two men down below. The one that was heading to attack and the one that stood smiling towards her. “Behind you!” She cried out with desperation, hoping and pleading that Jon would understand what she was trying to tell him. Just as she was about to head down, she heard a zip from next to her. Looking at the object that zoomed past her, Daenerys was distracted from making sure Jon was alive. She looked down and saw the object in the general direction she looked in. 

An arrow shot from a distant was sticking out of Ramsay Bolton’s foot as he howled with pain and agony. Jon turned to look at what was making the strangled noise behind him. He stared in anger and disappointment as his sister’s husband writhed with madness. 

Ramsay had been shot in the foot. Whoever did it would pay greatly, he knew. Looking up in the direction he saw the arrow fly from, he was greatly surprised by the sight. Sansa Stark stood in the highest tower of Winterfell with a bow in hand. Next to her stood Theon Greyjoy who cradled the infant Ramsay called his son. Ramsay crinkled his face in anger and was nearly about to scream something when Arya came up to him. With disgust written all over her face, she hit Ramsay in the head with the hilt of her sword and watched as he crumpled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! This took forever but I finally did it and here it is! Anyone, we got one more chapter then a short bonus! But for now, I've got university to deal with and I'll try to work with my breaks and all that


	20. Enough

Ramsay’s vision was entirely blurry as he opened his eyes and looked around him. He blinked several times before he adjusted his eyesight. He was in the Great Hall, seated on the floor, surrounded by the Lords of the North. In front of him, Sansa sat with a stoic expression on her face but as her gaze met his own, her eyes filled with malice and absolute rage. 

Just as soon as the expression appeared on her face, it disappeared, leaving an empty expression on the red headed girl’s face. 

“Ramsay Snow” she said loudly, receiving a sharp glare from Ramsay at his bastard last name. But it was what he was, a bastard. 

“You have been charged with the deaths of your father and stepmother, along with the death of Rickon Stark” many of the Northern Lords gasped in awe and shock at the reveal. “You have attempted to murder my half-brother, Jon. You are responsible for the deaths and torture of many. Do you deny these charges?” Sansa’s face had never been so serious before. She didn’t look angry or sad, she looked annoyed. As if she wasting her time reprimanding a small child. 

Ramsay scoffed and held his head high. “You know them to be true. What kind of coward would I be if I denied these claims? I take pride in my work” he smiled in his own special way and looked directly at his wife. 

“He has defiled me a countless amount of times and forced a child onto me. He killed his father’s legitimate child because he wanted to rule the North” Sansa called out, looking at each Lord icily. They failed to realize the countless of atrocities happening in Winterfell because they were too scared. 

“I would’ve killed that child a thousand times if it had meant that I would rule over Winterfell. Do you think I regret my actions? You’d be fatefully wrong” he snapped back. 

Something quite surprising and frightening happened to Ramsay at that point. Sansa smiled. It wasn’t her usual happy smile. It was a cold and cruel smile that was focused pointedly on Ramsay. 

“Take him to the dungeons and tie him to a wooden X. I’m sure Ramsay would greatly appreciate the treatment he gave to Theon.” Sana’a stood with a flourish and walked out of the Hall. It was then that Ramsay noticed Theon Greyjoy, who stood in the shadows cradling young Olivar. He moved to follow Sansa and avoided all contact with Ramsay. 

Jon looked at the bastard from his position next to Daenerys and restrained himself from walking there and sending Ramsay to the seven gods. Grasping Daenerys’ arm, the two Targaryen’s left the Hall. The once bastard spoke to the mother of dragons about his true lineage. As he began his tearful recount of what Bran told him, Daenerys sympathetically smiled and held Jon’s face in her hands. She listened to him and didn’t dare interrupt. When he was done, she reassured him that it didn’t matter to her. 

Together they spoke to the entire group of Northern Lords. Of course, it was Lyanna who had stepped up, stating that whether or not by blood, Jon Snow was still Ned Stark’s son. 

“I am honored to be named after your mother, Lord Jon Stark”. Lyanna said with a fiery look. She had used a legitimate last name for him and it had not been Targaryen. It was after his mother’s lineage and Jon was entirely grateful that his bloodline was accepted. 

X

Ramsay was shackled in the dungeons beneath Winterfell. He was pinned to a wooden X that he would place Theon upon frequently. Hearing a door opening, Ramsay quickly looked upon the door opening near his cell. 

Sansa stood in front of his cell with a great deal of guards flanking her, along with Arya Stark. 

“Blindfold him and follow me” Sansa spoke menacingly, not hiding her malice for Ramsay at all. 

When the blindfold was removed, Ramsay noticed that he was with his hounds in the small kennel in Winterfell. Looking around, Ramsay began smirking and looked at Sansa as she was with her younger sister. 

“Is this where I’ll be staying now?”Ramsay asked, intent on bothering Sansa. “No.” He spoke, carefully moving in his chair. “Our time together is about to come to an end. That’s alright. You can’t kill me.” He pauses slightly and then whispered “I’m part of you now”. 

Sansa has had enough. “Your words will disappear. Your house will disappear. Your name will disappear. All memory of you will disappear.”

Ramsay shifted his head to the side and eyed his hounds. “My hounds will never harm me” he said with the utmost confidence. 

“You haven’t fed them for quite some time now Ramsay, you’ve said it yourself”. 

“They’re loyal beasts”.

“They were. Now they’re starving” Sansa was unshaken and she stood her ground strongly. 

This was quickly proven when Ramsay looked around and saw one of his hounds come closely to his face, sniffing their master. Ramsay tried calling for them to go down but the beasts didn’t listen. Sansa watched as they ripped him to shreds and she listened to Ramsay’s screams until his vocal cords were torn out of his throat. 

“Make sure to kill the beasts when they’ve finished their meal” Sansa said to the guards near her without looking away. “Arya, find every soldier that supports the Bolton’s ceased-to-exist claim” Sansa spoke quietly. 

“What shall I do with them?” Arya asked curiously. 

Sansa began slowly walking away from the cage and smiled before answering her younger sister. “Kill them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I wasn’t planning on abandoning this story and the good news is... ITS ALMOST OVER! This was technically going to be the last chapter but I wanted more and I decided a bonus chapter is in store. The bonus chapter WILL take place a little bit after this chapter! Watch out for that next chapter and stay tuned!


	21. Belonging

*7 months later*

Sansa looked at Jon and Daenerys in wonder. It was only 5 months ago where they had been married. Of course the Starks were quite shocked after hearing the lineage of their supposed half brother but they loved him all the same.

“You’ll always be my brother, Jon” Arya said, hugging him tightly.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable with the prospect of marrying your aunt?” Sansa asked curiously, before the wedding was set in place.

“He loves her Sansa. And she loves him” Bran called out normally, as if he announced the easiest thing in the world.

“Are you going to go by Aegon now?” Sam asked.

“Would you like me to? Has a masculine effect to it?” Jon asked with a grin.

Sansa crinkled her nose and looked his way. “Not likely”. Jon smiled at Sansa and looked over his shoulder towards Theon, who was hiding in the shadows of the keep.

Leaving his siblings behind, Jon walked up to Theon.

“Can’t mock me for being a bastard anymore, Greyjoy” Jon said with a small smile. Theon barely listened, more in tune with the feeling of fear. Ramsay has broken him down but he was slowly building the pieces back up.

“Theon.” Jon said sternly, earning a look from the one who was once named Reek. “Thank you for trying to save her. You allowed her a bit of comfort but you risked your life to save my sister. That’s more than I could’ve ever done” Jon briskly hugged Theon then let go. He was walking away but was called back.

“Jon” Theon called out. The true Targaryen turned around, answering to his name. “I think I love her” Theon boldly proclaimed, only stating it loud enough for Jon to hear.

Jon widened his eyes but nodded his head firmly. Just then, Daenerys descended from the stairs and into the center of the keep, where Jon was standing. She lightly kissed him and slipped her arm through the crook of his elbow. As they began walking towards the godswood, Jon turned his bead and cocked it towards Sansa.

X

That was how they got this far along. Bran and Arya were safe in Winterfell and the Starks were grateful for the family members who were left.

Sansa and Theon began ‘courting’ in a sense. There wasn’t much to do, but they would frequently go for walks around the keep. It didn’t help so much now that Sansa had become heavier with her second pregnancy.

Before Ramsay could die, he left her with the small present of another child. Unlike Olivar, this second child was conceived with fear and Ramsay’s monstrosity, but Sansa swore to love this child just the same.

Daenerys and Jon were rarely seen together, as Jon didn’t enjoy the idea of gallivanting his new marriage around. He had married his aunt, yes, but he loved this woman just the same. Dany was a year younger than Jon was and Jon had felt slightly awkward realizing she was his aunt. But it didn’t take long to convince him otherwise. Jon loved Dany and he would give her the world if she did so wish. But what she wished for right now, was the iron throne.

Being that Jon was in line for the throne, Daenerys was slightly angry with the realization that Jon was the true heir. But then, she realized how selfish she was. He had bent the knee and gave loyalty to a woman he knew almost nothing about.

Jon knee how important the Iron throne was to Dany so he quickly came up with a solution.

Five months ago, on the night of their wedding, Jon had Dany tucked into his arms, both naked, as the former bastard stroked his new wife’s arm.

“Dany?” He whispered quietly.

“Hmm?” She mumbled tiredly.

“You understand that I’m the heir to the iron throne, yes?” Jon began carefully. He felt her body tense up but slowly ease back to comfort. She nodded her head solemnly.

“I want you to rule by my side. Not just as my wife, but as my queen.” Jon kissed the side of Dany’s neck and waited for her to realize what he said.

She swiftly turned in his arms and looked at him. “Jon. It’s never been done before” she held his face in both of her hands and looked into his gray eyes with sadness.

“I don’t care for traditions, Dany. I love you and I want you to be happy. I know you’ve worked towards this and you’ve suffered for this for practically your whole life. You are mine just as I am yours, and that means making you happy. That’s all I care about” Jon sincerely smiled and leaned in kissing Dany’s lips.

If it was possible, Daenerys had never loved this man more than she did now. He wanted to give the throne to her instead of taking it from her. She had told him that she couldn’t ever be pregnant but he took his chances and ruined his opportunity to obtain heirs. Jon sacrificed all his opportunities because he loved her. Jon loved Dany.

He no longer cared that she was his aunt. She had consoled him into forgetting about that one crucial detail and he made her his wife.

That was more than enough.

X

Before his untimely death, Jaime had shared crucial pieces of information regarding his sister and her supporters. True, the white walkers were defeated and had once again become legends, but there were still enemies to the South of Winterfell. On top of that, Daenerys and Jon had yet to reclaim their throne from Cersei Lannister.

Jaime Lannister, previously known as the Kingslayer, had discussed Qyburn and the revival of the Mountain. Sharing every piece of knowledge he had on the pair, Jaime had made sure to take a large portion of the Lannister army.

X

As Jon exited his bed chambers, he left his faith in the maester attending to Daenerys. She had recently taken ill and needed to be looked after. In four short days, the pair had planned to attack Cersei from the North, gaining control over the Iron Throne.

Jon walked into the center of the keep, breathing in the cold Northern air.

“Jon” he heard a solemn voice say. Jon turned towards the voice and found Bran sitting in his chair, looking out over the keep. Bran was sitting in the same place that Ned Stark stood, watching over his children.

“You seem uncomfortable. What is it?”

Jon felt at that moment, as if he could tell Bran anything. “I may be married and have found my true parentage… but I feel as if I don’t belong.”

Bran looked as if he was pondering something but suddenly his eyes went milky and he froze. Jon began moving towards the boy but stopped when he saw Bran’s eyes return to their normal color.

“You’ll find whatever you need in the crypts of Winterfell, Aegon Targaryen.” Bran said with a serious tone before rolling away.

Not wasting any time, Jon sped down to the crypts and paused, not knowing what he was looking for. Suddenly, he saw something approaching him from the distance. He looked over at his white dire wolf, Ghost, and breathed a sigh of relief. Ghost whined and continued his descent through the crypts, going deeper and deeper. Jon breathed in deeply before following the dire wolf.

Knowing each Stark child and a tomb of their own, Jon was shocked when he came to realize that he had his own tomb. Entering the sealed off room, the tomb was scarce but in the dark, Jon could make out a rock bed meant for a corpse. Lighting a torch and entering the room, Jon looked around and saw a parchment sitting on the bed. Picking it up, Jon’s eyes pricked with tears as he recognized the writing. The strong lean of the letters and the clear scrawl pointed to Ned Stark.

Reading through the letter, Jon realized it was meant for after Ned’s death but was intended for Jon to find. With the last paragraph of the letter came the breakdown of tears that Jon felt he personally needed.

_“Jon Stark… Aegon Targaryen. It doesn’t matter to me. I wanted you to be happy, Jon and I regret not standing up to Cat or Robert. But, you must know one important thing… no matter who you are, you will always be my son.”_

X

The sun had begun to set upon Winterfell and Jon and Dany stood in the sun’s last burning light. Holding his wife in his arms, Jon looked at her finally and kissed her gently on the lips. The two then broke apart and walked towards the dragons.

Jon had taken a large liking to Rhaegal, Daenery’s dragon named for her brother, Jon’s father. Mounting the green dragon with yellow wings, Jon looked over to Dany who rode upon Drogon.

“Ready to reclaim our throne” Daenerys asked and earned the smallest of smiles from her husband. Shouting her command, the dragons began soaring throughout the air.

From below, Arya amongst the army of men, could clearly make out the familiar laughter of her half-brother. He was happy and content.

Feeling confident, Jon soared through the sky on Rhaegal’s back, whooping with laughter. Cersei Lannister had lost everything and this was it. He and Dany could be happy.

Looking over at his wife, he watched as she began gliding closer until she began moving in front of her green dragon. Stopping Drogon, she hovered in the air. Jon stopped Rhaegal and watched his beautiful wife’s hair flowing in the breeze, the purple and orange sky behind her making her appear luminescent.

“Jon!” She called out over the loud wind. She stared at the sunset before turning her head towards her husband and smiling largely.

“I’m pregnant” she said calmly. Even though the wind roared loudly in his ears, the words managed to make it to Jon’s ears. He was right where he belonged.

_**THE END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! My Winter break was coming to an end, it's a new year and I decided to complete this story and free myself and all of you of this misery. In the future, I may consider coming back and polishing up this fanfic because I am aware that IT IS NOT PERFECT! But that's okay! Anyways, I know some of you don't like the twist I had taken with Ramsay and Sansa but that's how its gotta be. He made her MISERABLE people! 
> 
> Anyhooooo! Are you excited for Game of Thrones season 8 to come out!? If so, feel free to comment down below! 
> 
> FEEL FREE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES AND REQUEST FOR ME TO WRITE ANOTHER FANFIC! I'M NEVER TOO BUSY FOR ALL OF YOU LOVELY SUPPORTING READERS! YOU MOTIVATED ME TO FINISH THIS STORY AND I'M GIFTING IT TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!


End file.
